Integra la futura heredera
by abrilius
Summary: esta es una historia sobre antes de que Arthur muriera, en la cual se ve por qué Richard quiso matar a Integra, y las razones de Arthur para heredar a su hija en lugar de su hermano.
1. Chapter 1

Richard regresaba de Francia a dos semanas de que terminen sus vacaciones pero recibió una carta de su hermano mayor Arthur en la que le pedía que volviera a Londres y lo visitara "para hablar sobre asuntos de suma importancia". No explicaba más, así eran las cartas de Arthur: breves y poco reveladoras. Pero supuso que si se trataba de un asunto importante de seguro sería sobre Hellsing, ¿Qué más importante que eso? Tal vez su sobrina Integra… no, no era tan importante, no para él.

Tal vez lo sea para Arthur que estaba tan endiosado con su pequeña niña que rápidamente olvidó la muerte de su "amada" esposa, con la que se casó por conveniencia; ahora que tenía una hija había cambiado radicalmente: había dejado de embriagarse, de ir a fiestas, de acostarse con cuanta mujer se le pasara delante; algo que ni su padre ni su esposa habían logrado. No es que no apreciara a su sobrina, a decir verdad se alegraba de que fuera una niña porque eso le permitía ser el sucesor de su hermano, pero nunca tuvo gran fascinación por los niños, quizás por su esterilidad, o por que no convive mucho con ella.

Se detuvo frente a una tienda de recuerdos, le llevaría a Integra un regalito, no se preocupó mucho por escoger el mejor regalo para ella, le compró una miniatura de la Torre Eiffel, siempre le daba un souvenir de los lugares que visitaba, era algo fácil de escoger y relativamente barato. Integra nunca se entusiasmó por los regalos de su tío pero los aceptaba de buena gana, era su único tío, su madre no tenía hermanos así que tenía que conformarse.

Así pues, se dirigió al aeropuerto, se moría por saber que era ese asunto importante del que quería hablar su hermano, estaba casi seguro de se trataría de la sucesión de Hellsing, así como estaba seguro que su hermano lo escogería a él, pues no había nadie más: ¿Islands? No él ya tenía el liderazgo de la mesa redonda, ¿Walter? Es sólo un mayordomo, ¿Integra? Es una mujer, no, peor que eso es una niña, sería imposible que le heredara Hellsing.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Hellsing, Arthur estaba en su recamara hablando con Walter, estaba muy preocupado y por primera vez tenía miedo.

-Walter, ya me dieron los resultados de los análisis, es irreversible, los doctores dicen que no me queda mucho tiempo-. Le extendió un papel a su mayordomo.

-Pero ¿le recetaron medicinas? ¿Algo que ayude a menguar su mal?

-Si, pero no tiene caso, no las compraré, no cambiaran en nada la situación.

-Pero señor…

-No Walter, en realidad no me importa morir, pero me preocupa Integra, ella es muy pequeña aún aunque es muy inteligente y fuerte, sin duda mi papá estaría orgulloso de ella; él siempre decía que mis hijos serían vagos e irresponsables como yo pero me alegro de que se haya equivocado, mi hija es tan perfecta que a veces dudo de que sea mía. ¿Realmente yo pude criar a una niña tan excepcional como ella? ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer semejante regalo?

-Bueno sin duda ha sido un padre excepcional señor.

-Walter por favor deja los formalismos aun lado, me conoces lo suficiente como para respetarme, nadie nos está viendo así que por favor sé sincero, yo no he sido ni de lejos el mejor padre.

Walter se rió de buena gana. –No ha sido el mejor jefe, ni la mejor persona, ni el mejor líder de Hellsing, pero con Integra es muy diferente, lo he visto como juega con ella, como le enseña las cosas, ella es su adoración y viceversa, usted prácticamente anula todos sus defectos cuando está con ella.

Arthur sonrió con cariño, su hija era lo más valioso que tenía y que estaba seguro que no merecía. -Sí ella es mi adoración… por eso me preocupa… todavía no sé como decírselo. No quiero morir ahora, ella no está lista aún, todavía me falta mucho por enseñarle, todavía no le muestro lo más importante.

-Bueno podría enseñarle ahora ciertas cosas, ella está en su cuarto y me ha estado preguntando si no le pasa nada malo a usted.

-¿En serio? Creí que no había dado a demostrar mi preocupación… pero sin duda la perspicaz Integra lo ha notado. Está bien, iré a verla.

-¿Se puede?-. Tocó Arthur la puerta de la recamara de su hija antes de entrar, él siempre había respetado la privacidad de su hija. Después de todo no tenía por qué desconfiar de su hija, ni tenía motivos para actuar como otros padres que esculcaban en la habitación de sus hijos cuando ellos estaban ausentes para descubrir cigarros, alcohol o drogas.

-Claro papá-. Después de la confirmación entró.

La encontró sentada en el piso leyendo una revista. –Hija quiero que me acompañes a la sala de tiros, te enseñaré a disparar.

-¿De verdad? Creí que me enseñarías cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad-. Integra siempre le había insistido a su papá para que le enseñara a disparar pero él se había negado rotundamente en cada ocasión, siempre diciéndole que "era muy pequeña para eso".

-Lo sé, pero eres muy madura para tu edad y lo suficientemente responsable como para saber que no es un juguete y en que situaciones puedes usarla.

-¿Cuándo esté en peligro o en una misión?

-Exacto. Ahora ven.

Integra se incorporó de inmediato, y de la mano se fueron a la sala de tiro. Integra estaba feliz de que su padre le enseñara por fin, pero sabía que había algún motivo desconocido para cambiar tan rápido de parecer. –Oye papá ¿Por qué has estado tan ausente últimamente? ¿Pasa algo malo?

Arthur suspiró resignado, sin duda su pequeña hija no se andaría por las ramas. –He tenido muchos problemas con la mesa redonda, ya te he contado que ahora que son tiempos de paz nos han reducido el presupuesto ¿no?, Pues ahora también nos quieren reducir las tropas; siempre desestiman nuestro trabajo, y me desespero porque los enemigos podrían atacar de un momento a otro y nos encontrarán desprevenidos, y encima de todo ellos dirán que es nuestra culpa por no haberlo previsto.

Integra asintió pensando en lo que le había dicho su padre, Arthur respiró tranquilo, la había convencido. Él siempre le contaba todos los asuntos sobre Hellsing y la mesa redonda, la mantenía al tanto de todo lo que se discutiera en las reuniones, debía de informarle todo sobre la administración de la organización porque ella algún día lo lideraría, y eso lo tenía siempre presente. Muy a su pesar tendría que enseñarle a usar el arma más peligrosa de Hellsing.

Al día siguiente Richard estaba en la mansión Hellsing, su hermano y su sobrina estaban en la puerta viéndolo descender de su automóvil, saludó a su hermano con un abrazo y una palmada en la espalda, luego se inclino para abrazar a su sobrina, estaba más alta de lo que recordaba.

-Te traje un regalo-. Decía mientras sacaba una caja pequeña de su saco.

-Gracias tío-. Respondió sin mucho entusiasmo. _–Si no es una Torre Eiffel, es una bola de cristal que contiene una_-. Pensó deduciendo lo que sería el regalo ya que sabía que había estado en París. Entraron a la casa y un sirviente se llevó las maletas del recién llegado.

-Richard vamos a la biblioteca, Walter.

-Si señor-. Respondió el mayordomo caminando detrás de ellos.

Integra sabía que ese era el momento para irse a su cuarto y acomodar en la repisa, junto con sus otros souvenirs, la Torre Eiffel que estaba segura que le había regalado su tío. Siempre que venía su tío, su papá lo llevaba a conversar a la biblioteca, probablemente platicarían de asuntos irrelevantes de hombres adultos; Walter le decía que hablaban de deportes, de los viajes de su tío, de negocios, en fin, nada interesante.

Walter les sirvió dos tragos de whisky, luego se retiró. –Richard no andaré con rodeos… estoy enfermo, muy enfermo… no me queda mucho tiempo, los doctores dicen que alrededor de seis meses pero yo creo que son muy optimistas.

-¿Estas bromeando? Si es así, no es gracioso-. Se lamentaba por su hermano, esperaba que sólo fuera una broma para probarlo, pero una parte de él estaba ansioso, Hellsing sería suyo al fin.

-Que más quisiera yo. Mira-. Le extendió los resultados del análisis.

-¿Cáncer?

Asintió con la cabeza. –Quiero pedirte algo muy importante, sé que te gusta viajar pero por favor, quédate durante estos seis meses en la casa. Ya le pedí a Walter que te arreglara una habitación, quiero que convivas mucho con Integra porque a mi muerte quiero que te hagas cargo de ella, no tiene a nadie más, y no quiero que quede desamparada, por favor sé un padre para ella.

-Está bien hermano, me quedaré-. Richard sintió una punzada de decepción, al final de cuentas si se trataba sobre su sobrina, pero si él ya estaba por morir ¿entonces quién ocuparía el liderazgo de Hellsing? Sólo él podría hacerlo, Arthur no tenía más opciones. Pensó que tal vez su hermano haría igual que su padre y revelaría en su testamento quien sería el sucesor de Hellsing.

Su papá no dijo nunca en voz alta quien le supliría ni expresó sus motivos en alguna carta póstuma. Pero Richard estaba seguro de que su padre heredo a su hermano no sólo por ser mayor sino porque a pesar de que era irresponsable y vago, él era audaz, fuerte, enérgico, pero sobre todo fértil y tenía mucha suerte con las mujeres; algo que él no era, él nunca fue el orgullo de su padre.


	2. Chapter 2

Richard estaba en su cuarto, arreglándose para la cena, por petición de su hermano no podía mencionarle a Integra lo de su enfermedad, toda la conversación había sido entorno a ella, en ningún momento mencionó Hellsing, ni nada relativo a ello. Sólo hablaba de lo perfecta que era Integra, el amor de padre lo había enceguecido, seguramente la niña tendría sus defectos aunque no estaba seguro de cuales eran porque sólo se quedaba como mucho tres días en la mansión y la mayoría del tiempo estaba con su hermano no con ella.

Arthur parecía querer convencer a Richard de que Integra era una buena niña para que se hiciera cargo de ella cuando partiera, y no dejaba de elogiarla, por su parte Richard estaba mareado. No importaba lo que su hermano dijera, tan pronto como fuera heredero de Hellsing, mandaría a Integra a un internado y cuando tuviera la mayoría de edad la casaría con un hombre influyente y poderoso, es una chica bonita y de buena familia así que no debería resultarle difícil encontrarle un marido adinerado que podría hacerle futuros favores.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al comedor, se quedó un momento en el umbral porque no podía creer lo que veía: Arthur estaba en la cabecera de la mesa, pero eso no era lo sorprendente, sino que Integra estaba en el otro extremo de la mesa; su lugar estaba a lado de su padre no en el extremo como si fuera la señora de la casa. No dijo nada y se sentó en uno de los asientos laterales. ¿Por qué Integra ocupaba una de las cabeceras de la mesa?

Arthur le preguntó por su viaje para amenizar la cena. Él no dijo mucho, sólo que había visitado algunos museos, restaurantes, etc. Durante la conversación Arthur tuvo un ataque de tos muy severo.

-Papá que tos tan horrible tienes, dile a Walter que te de unas pastillas-. Le regañó Integra.

-Está bien princesa, se lo pediré después de la cena-. Respondió indulgente Arthur.

-_Que mocosa tan mandona, ¿cómo Arthur puede permitir eso?_-. Pensó Richard.

La cena fue muy tranquila, interrumpida por la tos implacable de Arthur, Integra lo miraba con reproche, regañándolo por no haberse cuidado mejor. –Siempre te digo que te abrigues pero nunca me haces caso.

-Claro que te hago caso, pero ya soy viejo y cualquier cosa me enferma.

Integra intensificó su mirada. –No, no eres viejo.

Arthur sonrió complacido. – ¿No es encantadora Richard?

-Si claro, encantadora. _Que niña tan molesta_-. Pensó lo último.

Richard se fue a su habitación después de que terminaron la cena, no entendía porque su hermano era tan condescendiente con su insolente hija, parecía que ella era la adulta y no él. Su padre no toleraba que sus hijos lo desafiaran, ni siquiera el rebelde Arthur lo desafió a esa corta edad, su comportamiento irreverente comenzó cuando tuvo la mayoría de edad, sin embargo bajaba la mirada cuando su padre lo reprendía. Ninguno de ellos miró a su padre con reproche como hacía Integra con Arthur. Si su padre la hubiera visto la habría abofeteado jamás permitiría que una mujer le ordenara.

Llamaron a su puerta, y se encontró con que era su hermano. -_Oh no, más elogios sobre la mocosa-._ Pensó Richard.

-¿Lo ves? Integra cuida bien de mí, mejor que mamá, que se la pasaba embriagada todo el tiempo.

-Mamá nos cuidaba muy bien-. Se indigno.

-Querrás decir que a ti te cuidaba bien, pero a mi me ignoraba por completo, a menudo me decía que me odiaba porque me parecía a mi padre y te consta.

-Pero mi padre te quería a ti.

-¿Qué me quería? ¿Tengo que recordarte los cinturonazos que me propinaba?

-Pero terminó por heredarte a ti.

Se encogió de hombros. –Tenía que heredar al primogénito, creo que de haber tenido la oportunidad hubiera preferido heredar al vecino que a mí.

-O que a mí-. Respondió resentido.

-Tal vez, pero admitámoslo… papá no nos quería. La única persona que me ha querido incondicionalmente, que me adora y me mira como un héroe, la única que cree que soy buena persona es mi hija. Tú sabes como era antes y ella me cambió por completo. Mi niña cree en mí, y me siento tan humilde ante este amor pero a la vez tan orgulloso de saber que el dueño de un cariño así soy yo.

-_Bueno Arthur no es el único que esta ciego por el cariño, también Integra esta ciega y no ve que tan licencioso es su padre-._ Pensaba Richard.

-Entonces ¿no te gustaría sentir la dicha que yo siento y cuidar de mi niña?

-Pues no lo sé… no dudo que seas feliz pero… yo nunca he querido ser padre.

-Bueno todavía tienes tiempo para pensarlo, pero dale una oportunidad a Integra, y trata de convivir más con ella, verás que no vas a arrepentirte-. Dicho esto Arthur se marchó, para alegría de Richard. Se dio cuenta en ese momento que el fastidio repentino que sentía por Integra se debía a Arthur que no dejaba de mencionarla en cada oportunidad, mientras que la niña apenas y le dirigía la palabra.

Pero más que eso le molestaba que no mencionara la sucesión de Hellsing, si se va a morir en poco tiempo es para que esté preocupado por la sucesión no por buscarle un padre a la mocosa. Sin duda Arthur debe ordenar sus prioridades. En ese momento una terrible duda asaltó su mente: ¿y si hereda a Integra? No, no eso sería estúpido, ¿Qué clase de hombre le heredaría semejante responsabilidad a una mocosa teniendo la opción de heredar a un hombre adulto y responsable?

Se acostó y trató de conciliar el sueño pero la duda lo atormentaba, si su hermano fuera un hombre consiente y racional estaría tranquilo, pero sólo Dios sabe que estaría maquinando su retorcida mente. Incapaz de dormir, se levantó de la cama cansado de dar tantas vueltas, se dirigió a la cocina, tal vez tomando una copa dormiría mejor.

Notó luz por la rendija de la puerta, y cuando abrió vio a Integra en la barra de desayuno tomando un vaso de leche. –_Genial_-. Pensó con ironía Richard. -¿Que haces aquí?

-Vine a servirme un poco de leche… no puedo dormir.

-¿Por qué no se lo pediste a Walter? _Y así evitarme la molestia de encontrarme contigo._

Se encogió de hombros. -Ya estaba dormido y no quería molestarlo. Y tu tío, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-_Ahora resulta que tengo que darle explicaciones a esta mocosa_-. Pensó. La miró y notó que lo veía con atención, suspiró con resignación. –Vine por un poco de agua.

Integra asintió y de un tragó se bebió el resto de leche que le quedaba. -Hasta mañana tío.

-Hasta mañana-. La miró salir y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. -_¿Y si Arthur la hereda a ella y no a mi? ¿Sería capaz de quitarla de en medio? No, no, no estoy pensando con claridad, para empezar Arthur no podría heredarla es menor de edad, sería imposible._

Pasaron tres meses y la salud de Arthur empeoraba, se cansaba mucho, incluso al subir las escaleras, y su tos empeoraba. Integra estaba cada vez más preocupada sabía que su padre tenía algo más que una simple tos o que su cansancio se debía a su vejez. Había perdido peso y su cara se veía más demacrada. Pero ni Walter, su tío y sobre todo su padre le decían que pasaba.

Durante un tiempo Arthur sólo iba de su oficina a su cuarto que estaban en el mismo piso, Walter le llevaba la comida a su oficina para evitar que bajara. Le pidió a Integra que fuera su asistente y ella le ayudaba a archivar y organizar los informes, solicitudes, y el resto de la correspondencia. Arthur le había enseñado a hacer informes y a veces le pedía que hiciera un informe del día para practicar. También, cuando estaba muy cansado, le pedía Integra que leyera por él.

Ella estaba encantada de poder ayudar a su padre, pero estaba angustiada por el progresivo deterioro de la salud de este. Arthur no quería preocupar a su hija antes de tiempo, así que había decidido que cuando estuviera muy mal le diría lo que tiene. Por su parte Richard estaba más ansioso porque había notado como Arthur le enseñaba cosas relativas a Hellsing a su hija pero con él no mencionaba el tema. Arthur había dejado de hablar sobre lo buena hija que era Integra con Richard, porque Walter le había dicho que podría fastidiarlo; de manera que ya ni siquiera hablaba con Richard para nada por pasar tiempo de calidad con su hija.

Walter ocupado en sus tareas diarias y Arthur enseñándole a Integra todo lo que hay que saber sobre el negocio, Richard pasaba desapercibido y poco a poco fue trayendo a unos guaruras, cuatro en total. A veces salía a la ciudad acompañado con dos de ellos, mientras los otros dos se quedaban en casa. Nadie le dio importancia a la presencia de esos guaruras, Richard había dicho que eran para la seguridad de todos. Él no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa, salía a pasear o a comprar. Arthur pensó que tal vez tendría alguna cita con una mujer, así que tampoco le daba importancia a las salidas de su hermano, después de todo él ya era un adulto y podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Después Arthur ya ni siquiera salía de su cuarto, estaba muy cansado así que se la pasaba en pijama y se levantaba de la cama al sofá sólo porque estaba fastidiado de estar acostado. Integra se la pasaba todo el día con su padre. Un buen día sir Islands había ido a visitar a su viejo amigo.

-Vaya, no te ves muy bien-. Fue lo primero que dijo Islands al entrar a la habitación.

-Buenos días Islands, yo estoy bien ¿y tu?-. Respondió con ironía Arthur.

Sir Islands rió de buena gana. –Bueno yo estoy mejor que tú definitivamente. Quiero hablar contigo-. Dijo moviendo la cabeza hacia Integra.

-Cariño podrías llevar estos documentos y archivarlos, te lo agradecería mucho-. Le dijo Arthur a su hija.

-Claro papá-. Se levantó y caminó hasta el escritorio donde yacía un bonche de documentos y salió con ellos, sabía que ese era un pretexto para pedirle que se fuera así que no se apuró en su trabajo, tenía que hacer tiempo hasta que se fuera sir Islands.

-Entonces es verdad, tu salud está empeorando mucho, esperaba que no fuera tan grave.

-Pues sí, al parecer me quedan tres meses más.

-Entiendo. Pero tengo que preguntarte algo como líder de la mesa redonda, ¿ya sabes a quien le vas a heredar Hellsing?

Arthur rodó los ojos. –Todavía no me muero ¿sabes? Pero de cualquier modo ya sé quien va a ser mi sucesora, lo supe desde que nació.

-No estarás hablando en serio.

Frunció el entrecejo molesto. –Claro que estoy hablando en serio. Integra es perfecta, es mi hija y es digna sucesora, no imagino a nadie mejor que ella.

-Es menor de edad.

-No tendrá trece para toda la vida ¿verdad?

-Además es mujer, sabes que eso le dificultara las cosas.

-No sabía que fueras misógino.

Islands se ofendió. –No, no lo soy, yo no tengo problemas con eso pero los demás…

-Bien tú eres el líder, si a ti no te importa el género de mi hija a los demás tampoco, o en todo caso no les quedará de otra.

-Por todos los diablos eres muy necio-. La terquedad de su amigo lo sacaba de quicio.

-Lo sé. Así como sé que ella es perfecta para esta misión.

Islands se frotó las sienes con desesperación. –Es una niña inexperta y caprichosa.

-Tal vez, pero sabrá anteponer su deber a sus caprichos o necesidades, ella es muy decidida y responsable, reconoce sus errores y los repara. Integra se ha preparado para esto desde el momento en que nació, porque ya sabe que será mi sucesora. Además yo también era muy inexperto cuando heredé Hellsing, sólo había tenido misiones ocasionales con vampiros de bajo nivel hasta que surgieron esos vampiros nazis, no sabía que hacer pero lo logré; Integra también lo hará.

-Ese es precisamente el problema, Integra nació y creció en tiempos de paz absoluta, no se han reportado ni siquiera vampiros de bajo nivel, por lo menos tú ya sabías como combatirlos e incluso desde que tu padre vivía tú ya lo habías acompañado a una de sus misiones.

-Pero tiene a Walter quien ha combatido con vampiros muy fuertes y bien organizados, él le instruirá cuando la ocasión lo amerite, también contará con Richard que le enseñará otras cosas.

-Ese es otro asunto, ¿qué crees que dirá tu hermano cuando sepa que no lo heredarás?

-Bueno, el tendrá que entender mi decisión: Integra es mi hija y es lógico que yo la herede. Los padres heredan a sus hijos, siempre ha sido así.

-No creo que lo tome tan tranquilamente.

-Tal vez se moleste al principio pero no tendrá otra opción, lo terminará aceptando; es mi hermano, lo conozco, no le va a quitar Hellsing a la fuerza a su propia sobrina, no es esa clase de persona.

Islands suspiró profundamente, pensando que su viejo amigo no tenía remedio, él como siempre tomaba todo a la ligera, también era muy confiado; sabía que Richard no se lo tomaría con calma como supone Arthur, pero no podía decirle: "sabes yo pienso que tu hermano querrá atentar contra tu hija", se ofendería, si hay algo que el viejo y despreocupado Arthur no tolere es que hablen mal de su familia, sólo él podía hacerlo pero nadie más.

Richard llegaba de su paseo diario, odiaba realmente llegar a casa y encontrarse con ciertas situaciones que le hacían pensar que el heredero de su hermano no será él. No podía ser posible que su hermano heredara a una mocosa antes que a él, ¿acaso lo odiaba tanto? ¿Por qué se empeñaban en subestimarlo de esa manera? Tanto su padre como su hermano lo subestimaban, estaba seguro. Claro como él nunca fue tenaz, valiente, fuerte y fértil su hermano cree que una mocosa hará un mejor trabajo que él; como si estuviera muy por debajo de Integra.

-_Esa maldita mocosa si nunca hubiera nacido todo sería más fácil, y pensar que estuvo a punto de no nacer-._ Pensaba con amargura.

La madre de Integra había tenido un embarazo antes que ella, sabían que sería un varón, pero su madre tuvo un aborto involuntario a los cuatro meses, él doctor le había dicho que otro intento de embarazo podría matarla tanto a ella como al bebé. Ignorando las advertencias, dejó de cuidarse y se embarazó por segunda vez, porque creía que ese era el motivo por el cual su marido le era infiel. Durante su embarazo, Arthur le había procurado todos los cuidados y atenciones porque él también estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea de ser padre, y ella estaba encantada. Integra nació después de varias horas de trabajo de parto, cuando al fin salió de su madre la vida de esta se había terminado.

Richard no había estado presente en ese momento, él andaba de viaje en Alemania, su hermano lo llamó por teléfono muy entusiasmado. En ese momento se alegró cuando le dijeron que era niña, había pensado que cuando llegase el momento él sería por fin heredero de Hellsing. Pero ahora resulta que ni su género ni edad eran motivos suficientes para cederle Hellsing a él.

Estaba decidido a ir a la oficina de su hermano para saber si ya tenía hecho el testamento, pero bendita suerte la de él que se vino a encontrar con la última persona que hubiera deseado ver.

-¿Integra que haces revolviendo lo papeles de tu padre?-. La cuestionó molesto por verla con un par de folders.

-No estoy revolviendo nada-. Respondió muy indignada. –Estoy archivando estos papeles por petición de mi padre, aunque en realidad es más bien una excusa para poder hablar a solas con sir Islands.

-¿Islands está aquí?

-Si, está en su cuarto.

-_Mierda, de seguro Arthur ya le dijo a Islands quien será su sucesor_-. Sabía que Islands y Penwood eran los mejores amigos de su hermano, y que a ellos, sobre todo al primero, les confiaba todo. Así que si tenía alguna oportunidad de modificar el testamento antes de que se hiciera público ya se había frustrado.

Al cabo de una hora Islands se había marchado. Richard merodeó por los jardines y luego se dirigió a la sala de tiro, sentía que debía descargar de alguna manera toda esa frustración. Integra volvió al cuarto de su padre donde permaneció toda la tarde; después de sus lecciones sobre vampiros, pasaron a temas más amenos.

Integra pensó que esta era la oportunidad para hacerle a su padre la pregunta que tanto le preocupaba. –Papá por favor dime ¿Qué tienes? Cada día estas peor y estoy muy preocupada, tú siempre has dicho que soy muy madura para mi edad, ¿entonces porque no me dices? ¿Por qué no confías en mí?

-Oh cariño, no es que no confíe en ti, es sólo que… eres tan pequeña… mi princesa tú sabes que yo estaría encantado por estar toda la vida a tu lado... pero me temo que no me será posible-. Él corazón de Integra dio un vuelco. –Integra yo… tengo cáncer.

Los ojos de Integra se llenaron de lágrimas pero se contuvo todo un mundo por no derramar ni una sola, aunque tenía la vista nublada, apretó su falda azul con ambas manos.

-Perdóname hija, debí cuidarme mejor para ti, para durarte más tiempo… para cuidarte y verte crecer, ver como te conviertes en una fuerte y valiente mujer. Eres mi vida entera, por favor perdóname por haberte fallado-. A Arthur también se le empezaban a agolpar las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Papá-. Fue lo único que atinó a decir Integra antes de lanzarse a sus brazos y llorar. Arthur la abrazó con fuerza. – ¿Papá que voy a hacer sin ti? Yo no podría vivir sin ti.

Arthur la separó un momento para mirarla fijamente a los ojos. –Integra sabes que tienes un deber con Hellsing, con tu país, el bienestar de miles de personas depende de ti. Antes que tu pena está tu deber como líder de Hellsing. Debes de prometerme que harás todo, TODO por seguir viviendo.

Integra se limpió las lágrimas y se aclaró la voz para hablar con un tono más serio. –Te lo prometo.

-Mi pequeña Integra, eres tan valiente, harás un excelente trabajo. Pero habrá situaciones que estarán más allá de tus posibilidades. Cuando eso suceda, cuando tengas un problema que no puedas resolver… ve a las mazmorras, ahí está el arma secreta y la más poderosa con la que cuenta Hellsing, ve allí y eso te protegerá siempre.

-¿Un arma?

-Sí, es sólo eso: un arma; debes de tener en cuenta eso siempre: aquello que yace en las mazmorras es un arma muy peligrosa y debes de usarla con mucho cuidado, únicamente en casos extremos.

-No entiendo, ¿qué se supone que hay ahí?

-Integra eso es…-. Se vió interrumpido por una fuerte tos, tosía sangre.

-¡Papá!-. Se alarmó Integra, luego corrió hacia la puerta. -¡Walter! ¡Walter!


	3. Chapter 3

Integra estaba sentada en una silla en el rincón de la habitación de su padre. El doctor y una enfermera asistente le conectaron una intravenosa a Arthur, un tanque de oxigeno, entre otros aparatos. Miraba atentamente al doctor, apretando su falda con ambos puños. No quería llorar y menos delante de tanta gente: el doctor, la enfermera, su tío, sir Islands y Walter. Estos dos últimos estaban apartados del resto conversando, Islands miró a Integra y luego reanudó su plática. Después Walter se acercó a Integra.

-Señorita ¿por qué no se va a descansar?

-No, no quiero dejar solo a mi papá, estoy bien.

-Pero señorita, ya pasan de la 1:30, tiene que dormir.

-Además, señorita Hellsing, su padre ya está dormido y estable, vaya a descansar no puede hacer nada por ahora, sin embargo debe reponer fuerzas para el día de mañana-. Intervino el doctor dándole a Integra la sonrisa más amable y tranquilizadora que podía.

-Está bien-. Dijo resignada Integra. Walter le ofreció la mano y se fueron a la habitación de ella.

Después sir Islands se acercó al doctor y se apartó de Richard, no quería que este escuchase lo que le preguntaba al doctor. Ellos dos nunca se habían agradado, Islands creía que Richard era un hipócrita ambicioso. Por su parte Richard pensaba de él que era un pomposo petulante.

Walter ya se había demorado bastante e Islands se estaba impacientando, tenía asuntos que aclarar con el mayordomo. Pero supuso que estaría tranquilizando a la niña, tal vez tratándola de convencer que su padre se pondría bien. -_Y pensar que esa niña será la heredera de Hellsing-. _Pensaba. Unos minutos más tarde Walter ya estaba de regreso. Entonces Islands se salió de la habitación con el mayordomo dejando al doctor y a la enfermera con Richard; él desconfiaba del hermano de su amigo así que le había pedido al doctor que permaneciera un momento más mientras salía a conversar con el mayordomo.

Entonces se dirigieron a la oficina de Arthur. –Walter supongo que ya sabrás quien será la heredera de Arthur.

-Así es, desde que nació la señorita él la eligió.

-Tal vez no sea la mejor elección pero supongo que no tenía alternativa, Richard es… él no es apto para este cargo tú y yo sabemos que es convenenciero y estafador, llevaría a Hellsing a la quiebra.

-Es verdad lo que dice sobre Richard, pero definitivamente heredar a la señorita Integra fue lo más acertado que ha hecho.

-_Otro_-. Pensó Islands. –Al parecer tú y Arthur sobrestiman a esa niña.

-Pero usted no ha convivido mucho con ella, verá, como la señorita ha tenido maestros particulares está acostumbrada a tratar con adultos y eso la ha hecho madurar considerablemente, además de que el señor la trata como su igual.

-Quizás eso no sea tan ventajoso, ella sólo conoce adultos amables con ella, pero la realidad es que cuando herede Hellsing habrá personas que le mientan y le pongan trampas, ella es muy ingenua y podría pensar que todos son tan honestos y confiables como su padre y maestros.

-No es tan ingenua, el señor Arthur le ha explicado que no debe de confiar en todas las personas, especialmente si se trata de la mesa redonda… pero además me tendrá a mí como consejero y sirviente.

Islands sonrió de medio lado ante el comentario de la mesa redonda. –Pero que hay de Richard, Arthur no le enseñó a cuidarse de él porque no cree que su hermano sea una amenaza para su hija.

-¿Usted cree que el señor Richard sea capaz de algo tan grave?

-Por supuesto, él es capaz de hacer todo por su ambición-. Walter se quedó en silencio por un momento meditando sus palabras. –Walter, debes de cuidar de Integra, sobre todo ahora que Arthur está tan grave y no ha dejado nada escrito. Mañana llama a un notario, es mejor que sea ahora porque no sabemos cuanto tiempo durara el buen Arthur. Yo mismo podría ser testigo si es requerida mi firma.

-Entiendo, así lo haré señor.

-De acuerdo. Tengo que irme, por favor mantenme informado de todo, y avísame cuando llegue el notario.

-Así lo haré señor-. Hizo una reverencia y sir Islands se marchó.

Al día siguiente, Integra estaba en el cuarto de su papá, él todavía dormía pero ella estaba sentada a un lado de la cama. Decidió leer un libro mientras esperaba a que padre despertara. Richard había bajado a desayunar, había decidido que visitaría a su hermano en cuanto despertara, quería saber de qué habían hablado Islands y Walter anoche, supuso que sería sobre él y sobre el heredero de Hellsing ¿o debía decir heredera? Ese pensamiento le hizo estremecerse. No podía permitirlo, Hellsing le pertenecía.

Incluso antes de que su padre muriera, él sabía que debía ser el heredero de su padre, era más responsable que su hermano, prudente y sensato. Pero no, en su lugar heredó al irresponsable, impetuoso e irreverente Arthur. Él le decía que se debía a que era el primogénito pero sabía que no era así, sabía que su padre lo odiaba; a él nunca lo llevó a misiones, nunca le enseñó a disparar fue Arthur el que lo hizo, a menudo le gritaba diciéndole que no servía para nada, que era muy débil y cobarde que ni siquiera servía para procrear.

Pensar en todo eso lo ponía de mal humor, salió a la sala de tiro; para su padre un mujeriego y ebrio era mejor opción que él, para su hermano una mocosa insolente era mejor que él. Hellsing nunca sería suyo no importaba cuanto se esforzara, nunca le darían lo que es suyo porque lo despreciaban. -_Se tragaran sus palabras_-. Pensó disparando en la cabeza de la silueta negra que tenía delante de él. –_No permitiré que nadie me vuelva a quitar lo mio._

Walter había llamado a un notario dijo que iría a las cinco de la tarde, y le aviso a sir Islands como lo había prometido. Les llevó el desayuno a el señor Arthur y a Integra, él ya estaba despierto y ella trataba de poner su mejor cara a los comentarios graciosos que su padre se esforzaba por decir. –Buenos días sir Arthur veo que se siente mejor-. Saludó Walter al entrar.

-Así es Walter, hoy me siento bien, creo que los médicos exageraron al ponerme todos estos aparatos, no los necesito-. Todos sabían que no era así, pero Integra y Walter sonrieron a su comentario, aunque el mayordomo tuvo mayor éxito que ella. –Bien los dejo solos.

-Gracias Walter. Integra prométeme que te cuidarás mucho, siempre tienes que ver por tu bienestar, nunca hagas a un lado tu salud, nunca tengas un vicio tampoco: nada de cigarros o alcohol; ¿entendido?

-Por supuesto papá, no me veo a mi misma fumando o bebiendo.

-Está bien, pero no sólo se trata de eso, quiero que siempre comas a tus horas, que visites a un doctor con cierta regularidad para saber si tu salud está bien, porque hay enfermedades que son silenciosas. Y también prométeme que tu vida no será sólo el trabajo, liderar Hellsing puede ser muy absorbente pero tienes que hacer un espacio para ti, para vivir tu vida como la bella mujer que eres: ten amigos, ve al cine, al café, a fiestas… pero no llegues noche-. Sonrió y luego continuó con un tono más serio. – Algún día cuando seas mayor encontrarás a alguien con quien seas feliz, que te trate como la reina que eres, que no tenga ojos para nadie más que tú, y que en algún momento se arrodillará ante ti y te pedirá matrimonio.

-Papá eso no es para mí…-. Hizo un mohín de desagrado, esas cosas cursis no eran para ella.

-Sé que piensas que no te vas a casar y que no estas interesada en eso… eres muy pequeña pero algún día tu corazón latirá muy fuerte cuando veas a un chico… por desgracia no estaré aquí para retorcerle el pescuezo pero estoy seguro que Walter lo hará por mi-. Sonrió e Integra lo secundó. -Debe ser alguien muy especial, todo un caballero, valiente y fuerte que te cuidará siempre y permanecerá a tu lado porque no estará a gusto sin ti. Por desgracia también habrá otros mequetrefes queriéndote conquistar con halagos trillados y baratijas, pero sólo ese hombre aquel que merezca la pena te conocerá como la palma de su mano, y sabrá que una mujer tan valiosa como tú no se conquista con tonterías y hará cosas espectaculares para ti, moverá cielo mar y tierra para estar contigo y hacerte feliz.

Integra permanecía con cara de incredulidad, veía difícil que un tipo así existiera, como si fuese un caballero con armadura como los que sólo existen en los cuentos. Eso no sería para ella, además ahora estaba preocupada por su padre sabía que todo esto era una despedida, él quería que se cuidara por que no estará él para hacerlo.

-Me hubiera gustado conocer a mis nietos, por favor a tu primer hijo ponle Arthur, sería un honor para mi-. Sonrió suplicante.

-Claro papá te lo prometo, no imagino un mejor nombre que ese-. Le sonrió de vuelta y se inclinó para besarle la mejilla, Arthur sonrió complacido con esa sonrisa tierna que era exclusiva para su hija.

A las cinco de la tarde en punto se encontraba el notario, sir Islands y sir Penwood, que había sido llamado por el primero, reunidos en el cuarto de Arthur, al pie de la cama de este. Walter se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación, mientras que Integra y Richard estaban a cada lado de su cama. Arthur estaba sentado con la ayuda de unos cojines que le servían de respaldo.

Arthur había empeorado mucho conforme avanzaba la tarde, tosía sangre con cierta regularidad, y le interrumpía al hablar, pero cuando llegó el notario le pidió a Walter que lo arreglara para poder hablar con claridad, le acomodó los cojines en su espalda y le quitó la mascara del tanque de oxigeno, lo peinó y arregló su pijama. Se aclaró la garganta e hizo un esfuerzo para hablar con claridad y sin interrumpirse.

-Yo sir Arthur Hellsing en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, nombro a mi hija Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing mi sucesora como líder de la Organización Hellsing y ocupe mi lugar como miembro de los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda. Y nombro como albacea a mi hermano Richard Hellsing y a Walter C. Dornez, quienes cuidaran de mi hija hasta que alcance la mayoría de edad.

Una joven mujer de cabello castaño escribía todo rápidamente en una máquina de escribir. -¿Eso es todo señor?-. Dijo el notario.

-Sí-. Dejó de reprimir su tos, tomó el pañuelo a su lado para tapar su boca y ocultar la sangre, luego se limpió; dobló el pañuelo para que Integra no lo viera pero fue inútil, ella lo pudo observar.

La mujer sacó la hoja y se la entregó al notario quien firmó el documento. Luego se la entregó a sir Islands quien firmó en la línea punteada al final del documento en la que decía:

"testigos que abalan la autenticidad de este documento".

Sir Hugh Islands.

Sir Shelby M. Penwood.

Después de esto el notario, su secretaria y los dos hombres que firmaron como testigos, salieron de la habitación, seguidos por Walter pero sir Islands le insistió que se quedara. -No te molestes Walter conocemos el camino-. Dijo.

-Richard por favor prométeme que te harás cargo de Integra-. Pidió Arthur cuando se quedaron solos.

-Te lo prometo hermano-. Respondió serio.

-Integra prométeme que cumplirás con tu deber como líder y harás todo lo que te pedí hace un momento.

-Sí papá te lo prometo.

-Mi pequeña… niña… harás un… buen trabajo-. Integra apretó la mano de su padre con sus dos manos, quería retenerlo sabía que algo no iba bien. Él también apretó su mano.

-Papá-. Las lágrimas se apilaban.

Arthur cerró los ojos. Integra volvió a colocarle la mascara de oxigeno en un vano intento por revivirlo, Walter se acercó a ella, le retiró la mascara y la abrazó con fuerza, ella rompió en un llanto desgarrador.

Los doctores cubrieron con una sabana blanca al difunto Arthur y lo sacaron en una camilla, Integra, su tío, Walter y los amigos de su padre estaban afuera de la habitación viendo a los camilleros llevárselo en una ambulancia. Integra abrazaba con fuerza a Walter, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, pero era un llanto silencioso, ocultando su cara en el pecho de Walter. Islands le hizo una seña con la cabeza mirando a Integra, debía llevársela a su cuarto. Walter la levantó en brazos y se la llevó, ella hundió la cara en su cuello y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de la niña la recostó y le quitó los zapatos. – ¿Walter qué haré ahora?

-Debe de ser fuerte señorita, recuerde que es una Hellsing, una familia de valientes, y ha heredado una enorme responsabilidad-. Se sentó a su lado.

-Lo sé pero… me siento tan perdida y sola.

-Por favor no diga eso señorita, me hace sentir como si no contara conmigo.

-Oh Walter-. Integra se levantó para abrazarlo. –Tú eres él único que me queda, por favor dime que siempre estarás a mi lado y que nunca, nunca me abandonarás.

-Desde luego que sí mi princesa. Sabes, todavía me acuerdo cuando naciste, tu padre te acercó a mí preguntándome si quería cargarte y yo le dije que sería un honor para mí hacerlo, te colocó en mis brazos y me prometí que te protegería con mi vida y te cuidaría siempre. Haré cualquier cosa por ti y te serviré con lealtad por el resto de mi vida, mi pequeña princesa.

-Ay Walter, soy muy afortunada de tenerte.

-Más afortunado soy yo pequeña. Mi niña, tengo que irme y arreglar unas cosas pero volveré en unos minutos con tu cena.

-No, Walter no tengo hambre.

-Bueno pero al menos la merienda-. Integra negó con la cabeza. –Lo siento señorita pero esa orden no la puedo acatar, tiene que comer algo, no quiero que se malpase… pero le traeré algo ligero ¿le parece bien un vaso de leche con pan?

-Sí, está bien.

-No tardaré-. Dijo y salió de la habitación, vio a Integra acostarse y abrazar la almohada, sabía que seguiría llorando.

Walter se encargó de hacer todos los preparativos para llevar a cabo el funeral del buen Arthur, Richard volvió a su habitación le pidió a una de las sirvientas que le llevaran la cena a su cuarto. No dejaba de pensar en lo mismo: _Esperé 20 largos años para que mi hermano se muriera y me cediera Hellsing a mí. Me alegré de que la mocosa fuera una niña porque eso significaría que YO sería el líder automáticamente como si no hubiera tenido ningún hijo. No permitiré que esa mocosa se quede con lo que es mío, tendré que eliminarla, pero no puedo acercarme a ella si esta ese maldito mayordomo metiche rondándola todo el maldito tiempo. Tengo que deshacerme primero de él. _

Richard llamó a los cuatro guaruras que había contratado y en su cuarto empezaron a planear como deshacerse de la mocosa y el viejo.

-No será difícil quitar de en medio a un viejo de cincuenta años, sin embargo el viejo es muy perspicaz, así que debemos ser muy cuidadosos, cuando termine el sepelio de mi hermano tu John te encargaras de matarlo, hazlo parecer un asalto.

-Sí señor-. Respondió obediente John uno de los matones.

-Con Integra no será tan difícil aunque debemos de ser muy cuidadosos porque ya está el testamento firmado y para colmo está ese petulante de Islands como testigo. Su muerte tendrá que esperar uno o tres días pero no más de una semana porque para entonces la reconocerán como líder ante todos y se hará una ceremonia en su nombre, así que debemos de impedir que eso pase. Robert hazlo parecer un accidente.

-Sí señor.

-Por fortuna tengo amigos en la mesa redonda que siempre odiaron a Arthur y votaran a mi favor cuando Hellsing quede sin heredero. Hellsing será mio e Islands y todo el mundo tendrá que aceptarlo.


	4. Chapter 4

En el cementerio estaban todos reunidos ante el hoyo en el suelo cavado a tres metros de profundidad en el que se encontraba el ataúd del difunto Arthur. Enfrente estaba Integra vestida de negro y con un velo cubriéndole hasta la nariz, acompañada de Walter que tenía un brazo rodeándole los hombros para reconfortarla. Atrás de ella estaban su tío, Islands, Penwood y los demás miembros de la mesa redonda, amigos y compañeros.

Al finalizar, Integra decidió quedarse un momento más y Walter la esperó a una distancia prudente, Islands se acercó a ella para darle el pésame.

—Integra… levanta la cabeza, endereza la espalda y junta esos talones; cómo líder de Hellsing debes de mantener la cabeza alta en todo momento, no puedes darte el lujo de flaquear un segundo porque pierdes el respeto de todos tus hombres; debes de recordar que tú eres su fuerza y aunque en lo más hondo creas que la causa está perdida debes de seguir en pie para mantener vivo el espíritu de tus soldados. En una semana será tu ceremonia para hacerte miembro oficial de la mesa redonda y líder de Hellsing. No lo tienes fácil, hay muchos que preferirán a tu tío sólo porque es hombre así que con mayor razón debes mantener la cabeza en alto… y no llores, no delante de las personas ni siquiera delante de Walter, ¿entendido?

—Sí señor—. Respondió alzando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. —Así lo haré—. A pesar de que tenía la nariz roja y la voz quebrada por el llanto, su voz sonó muy resuelta.

Sir Islands asintió complacido. —Bien, será un placer verte en la próxima reunión, hasta entonces.

—Hasta entonces sir Islands.

Después se dirigió a Walter. —Siempre mantente al pendiente de Integra, no le quites los ojos de encima y no le quites los ojos a Richard, estoy casi seguro de que intentará algo.

—Por supuesto señor, eso es algo que pensaba hacer.

—Bien, llámame si necesitas algo.

—Así lo haré señor.

John, el matón de Richard, aguardó a que salieran del cementerio dentro del auto, estaba estacionado a dos cuadras y pudo ver que el chofer estaba esperando por Integra que venía acompañada de Walter, vio que él la alejó un metro del auto y se inclinó para decirle algo al oído. Ella hizo un gesto de no entender y se separó para verlo a la cara, él le alisó el cabello y reanudó su conversación vio que ella asintió de manera enérgica, no pudo leerle los labios pues la cara del mayordomo estaba oculta por el cabello de la chica.

Finalmente se separó de ella y le dio un beso en la frente, pudo leer los labios de la niña que decía "lo prometo" y el mayordomo se alejó de ella encaminándose hacia donde estaba John.

Lo primero que hizo Integra al llegar a la mansión fue ver donde se encontraba su tío, él había decidido viajar en su propio auto, así que no estaba segura de que ya haya llegado; no lo vio por ninguna parte y se fue a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa. Se quitó ese incomodo vestido negro y se puso su falda azul, Integra no tenía pantalones sólo faldas y vestidos. Su padre siempre había insistido en vestirla como niña y a Integra no le importaba, no conocía a otras chicas de su edad como para saber que a los doce usar vestidos de flores rosas y con holanes era aniñado.

Terminó de vestirse e iba en dirección a la oficina de su padre para llamarle a Walter pero escuchó un portazo que venía de la puerta principal, escuchó pasos acelerados que subían las escaleras e Integra se escondió en un cuarto adyacente a la oficina. Entreabrió la puerta y vio a su tío con tres de sus guaruras entrar en el despacho. Integra pegó la oreja a la pared para escuchar lo que decían.

—Maldita sea, John está muerto… ese maldito viejo. Tenemos que acelerar las cosas… ¿Dónde está la mocosa?

—Está en su cuarto, los sirvientes la vieron entrar.

—Bien, todavía debe de estar llorando la muerte de su papito la muy hipócrita, debe estar feliz por saber que es dueña de todo. Robert ve a su cuarto y mátala.

—Si señor—. Integra corrió a la puerta y la atrancó con una silla. Tenía el corazón acelerado. —¡Maldición Walter tenía razón! Tengo que esconderme hasta que llegue Walter a rescatarme.

No podía permanecer más tiempo en esa habitación, pronto se darían cuenta de que no estaba en su cuarto y la buscarían por todos lados; la silla no iba a resistir por mucho cuando quisieran entrar con patadas y disparos. Sólo veía a su alrededor: un librero, una mesa, otro librero, dos sillas. Miró al techo con desesperación y vio un ducto de ventilación en lo alto de la pared.

En esa pared habían dos repisas una arriba de la otra, integra acercó una silla y se subió a ella y comenzó a quitar todas las cosas que pudieran romperse, no quería hacer ruido para no llamar la atención. Las amontonó todas sobre el escritorio y volvió a subirse a la silla. Rezó para que las repisas estuvieran bien sujetas y no se fueran a caer con su peso. Integra era una chica muy menuda así que esperaba que por primera vez su poco peso fuera una ventaja.

Con mucho cuidado puso un pie sobre el respaldo de la silla, mientras que con ambas manos se sostenía de la repisa más alta, luego subió el otro pie y la silla comenzó a tambalearse, Integra estaba sudando, estiró la mano derecha para quitar la rejilla del ducto, esta no quería ceder y por el por el forcejeo la silla tambaleaba bajo sus pies.

Cuando por fin quitó la rejilla, la silla se cayó y quedó colgada de la repisa; puso la rejilla sobre la repisa y se aferró a la orilla de esta. Puso un pie en la repisa de abajo y luego el otro. Escuchó un rechinido, incluso sintió como la repisa cedía un poco bajo su peso, así que con un movimiento rápido puso ambas manos sudorosas sobre el ducto y subió los pies a la siguiente repisa, se arrastró hacia adentro lo más rápido que pudo para subir sus pies. Una vez adentro se dio la vuelta en U, tomó la rejilla de la repisa y la atoró nuevamente en su lugar.

—No está en ninguna parte-. Dijo Robert.

—Tiene que aparecer… ¡mierda! De seguro ya lo sabe y debe estarse escondiendo… ¡maldita sea! Busquen en el patio y pregunten al portero si no la han visto salir, tienen que ser cautelosos con los sirvientes no podemos levantar sospecha hasta que la mocosa este muerta.

Llegó otro de los guaruras. —No está en la biblioteca ni en la sala de tiro.

—Quiero que llamen a dos de sus camaradas y que vengan a buscar a la malcriada esa. No puede desaparecer así como así… ¿saben dónde se encuentra el viejo?

—No señor, después de que matara a John no hemos vuelto a saber nada de él. Es otro que también ha desaparecido del mapa.

—Santo cielo ¿cómo puede un anciano y una mocosa causar tantos problemas? Tienen que encontrarlos esta misma noche.

Integra había gateado en línea recta lo más aprisa que podía para alejarse de aquella habitación, sentía que si se quedaba ahí podrían verla. Cuando sintió que ya había avanzado lo suficiente se detuvo a pensar. —_Bien, cálmate Integra, ya estoy lejos de mi tío y por ahora me encuentro a salvo… aunque no sé dónde estoy… he caminado todo en línea recta así que tal vez esté en… ¿el corredor? No sé, pero estoy a salvo. Sólo tengo que esperar a que llegue Walter, tal vez fue por ayuda… si eso debe ser y por eso no llega, él está bien, escuché que dijeron que mató a aquel sujeto… ¿y si se mataron los dos? No, no, no, tiene que estar bien… él es mi única esperanza._

Al día siguiente, integra despertó por el frio, unos segundos después de que recordara dónde estaba y por qué estaba ahí empezó a sentir todavía más frío. Las cuatro paredes de aluminio estaban heladas, se cubrió las piernas con su falda y subió las rodillas al pecho para calentar sus brazos, la mitad de su pelo la dejó bajo su cara como si fuese almohada pues le quemaba el suelo de aluminio, la otra mitad la usó para cubrirse el brazo. —_Menos mal que tengo el cabello largo_—. Pensó. No tenía ni idea de que hora era, pero volvió a quedarse dormida.

Se despertó sobresaltada de una pesadilla en la que su tío le disparaba en el pecho. _—¿Qué hora es? ¿Dónde está Walter?—. _Se preguntó angustiada.Continuó gateando sin saber hacia dónde iba pero sospechaba que en algún momento debía de encontrarse con una rendija por donde se asomaría para orientarse.

A lo lejos encontró luz que manaba del suelo. Al fin una rendija después de tanto tiempo de estar gateando. Se asomó y vio que había llegado al cuarto de huéspedes… no, era más que eso, era el cuarto de su tío. De inmediato retrocedió, pero se asomó un poco para ver qué pasaba. Richard salía en bata del cuarto de baño así que volvió retroceder, no quería ver nada desagradable.

Sin embargo se quedó ahí para escuchar si tal vez tenga noticias de Walter.

—No, aún no, ella sigue desaparecida… y él ni se diga ya movilicé a todos mis contactos para que lo encuentren pero no se sabe nada de él, tal vez se hartó de servirle a esa familia y al verse libre huyó… yo lo haría si fuera él—. Richard hablaba por teléfono. —Está bien yo te llamo cuando tenga noticias.

Integra dobló hacia la izquierda por otro túnel conectado a este. —Walter no pudo haberse escapado, no lo creo capaz de abandonarme, él no es así. Definitivamente mi tío se llevará una sorpresa cuando Walter venga con toda la ayuda que haya podido conseguir y lo ponga en su lugar. Pagará por sus crímenes. Sólo espero que no tarde.

Su estómago gruñó. No había comido nada más que el desayuno de ayer antes de irse al sepelio. —Cómetelo todo que vas a necesitar fuerzas—. Le había dicho amablemente Walter cuando se lo sirvió. En ese momento se lo había comido sin ganas, iba a dejar la mitad pero Walter insistió y se lo terminó todo. Si ahora le sirvieran ese mismo plato se lo devoraría en un dos por tres.

—Dios que hambre—. Dijo en voz alta agarrándose su estómago. Estaba sentada con las piernas encogidas porque no había espacio para extenderlas más que acostándose, de modo que tenía las piernas entumidas. Otros malestares que se añaden a la lista son: que le dolía la cabeza por el malpaso, le ardían los ojos por tanto haber llorado y comenzaba a darle gripa por el frío y el polvo del lugar.

—Walter date prisa—. En ese momento recordó que cuando se asomó al cuarto de su tío estaba iluminado con la luz de medio día, así que sería más o menos esa hora, pensó que si se esperaba hasta la noche tal vez podría salir de su escondite y tomar algo de comida de la cocina. Y Siguió gateando hacia donde creía que era la cocina.

A Integra no le daban miedo las arañas, de hecho le había pedido a su papá tener una de mascota cuando era más pequeña, y por tanto no le importaba encontrarse con ellas en el camino. Lo que si le aterraba es encontrarse con una rata negra y grande. Rezó con todas sus fuerzas para no toparse con ninguna.

Le aterraban las ratas desde que leyó que las usaban en las torturas de la santa inquisición: las ponían sobre el abdomen de la víctima y luego les ponían encima una caja de metal la cual golpeaban provocando que la rata se asustase y escarbara en el cuerpo del incauto para salvarse. La idea de una rata royendo sus entrañas le aterraba y había tenido pesadillas con eso durante una semana. El imaginarse ahí en un túnel sin salida y muy estrecho con una rata subiendo por su brazo o pierna era aterrador, gritaría y patalearía con toda su alma, su tío la encontraría y si no la mataba la rata lo haría él.

—_Por favor Dios que no me encuentre con una rata, por favor, por favor, por favor_—. Rezó en su mente.

Por su parte, Richard no dejaba de preguntar a sus hombres por Integra, los dos camaradas de sus guardaespaldas habían llegado y los cinco buscaron por todas partes de manera minuciosa, sabiendo que esta era una casa grande para una niña pequeña que fácilmente puede acomodase en un lugarcito.

Buscaron debajo de las camas, sillones y mesas, en lo alto de los árboles, en la terraza y en el cuarto de servicio. Los sirvientes parecían no importarles la ausencia de su pequeña ama y el viejo mayordomo. No los veía comentar entre ellos y ninguno le preguntó por ella. Pero tal vez cuando se encontraran a solas lo harían.

¿Y si la ayudaban a esconderse? Una niña como ella no habría podido ocultarse por tanto tiempo sin recibir la ayuda de alguien. Después de la comida, reunió a todos y les preguntó por Integra. Estaban todos en fila enfrente de él como si fueran soldados y su comandante les hablara.

Ninguno de ellos tenía idea de que le había pasado a la joven ama, Richard fingió preocuparse por su bienestar, diciendo que una niña de doce años que recién había quedado huérfana necesitaba de los cuidados de su único familiar.

—Es una niña indefensa y me necesita, díganme por favor si saben algo de ella—. Dijo en tono suplicante.

Pero los sirvientes, incluso si creyeran en sus palabras, no sabían que decirle; realmente nadie sabía que había sido de la niña. Todos dijeron que desde que llegó del cementerio se subió a su cuarto corriendo, ellos pensaron que seguiría llorando. Ninguno de los guardias que vigilaban los alrededores de la casa vio salir a la niña.

Una de las mucamas cuando hizo ayer la limpieza en los cuartos, había visto un tiradero en el salón adjunto a la oficina de sir Arthur y no le dio importancia en ese momento, pero ahora que lo pensaba creyó que tal vez sería obra de la señorita Integra. Sin embargo se quedó callada, no confiaba en las intenciones del hermano de su difunto patrón.

—Bien—. Dijo Richard molesto. —Si ninguno de ustedes puede estar al pendiente de mi sobrina lo suficiente como para saber dónde se encuentra, será mejor que los despida a todos—. Los sirvientes comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos y a protestar indignados. —Ya lo he dicho, están todos despedidos.

Los guaruras que estaban detrás de Richard se acercaron a los sirvientes con un sobre en el que se les entregaba su liquidación. —Recojan sus cosas y lárguense de aquí de inmediato—. Richard esperaba que al verse desempleados alguno rompiera el silencio y dijera "yo sé dónde está"; pero eso no ocurrió, se sintió indignado al ver que le eran más leales a la mocosa que a él.

Los sirvientes se retiraron cabizbajos a sus respectivas habitaciones para empacar sus cosas. Aquella mucama no quiso decirle nada ni siquiera a sus compañeras porque tenía miedo de que una de ellas decida contarle ese detalle al señor Richard con tal de no perder su empleo; tal vez no sea nada importante pero de cualquier modo no quería cargar con la posible muerte de su joven ama.

Integra llegó al final del túnel y se asomó por el borde, había un canal conectado que iba en dirección vertical, no estaba muy alto y de hecho cabía de pie, era la primera vez desde que entró a los ductos en que podía estar de pie. Se quedó un momento así, ya quería estirar las piernas. Alzó la mirada, el túnel continuaba en vertical todavía más arriba, y a la derecha había un túnel en horizontal. Supuso que ese llevaría al tercer piso, tal vez a la sala de reuniones.

Su estómago no cesaba de gruñir, y el dolor iba en aumento, se vio obligada a sentarse subiendo las piernas al pecho, no aguantaba el dolor, esperó a que se fuera. Así había estado desde hace unas horas: con dolores estomacales que iban y venían, pero cuando venían se doblaba de dolor y cada vez más tardaban en irse.

Una vez que se le pasó continuó su recorrido. —Calma Integra, ya casi llego a la cocina—. Se dijo para animarse. Se encontró con dos túneles: uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha. Se quedó pensando tratando de hacerse una idea de donde podría estar, creyó que estaría sobre la biblioteca así que le dio por la izquierda.

Siguió todo recto hasta que vio a lo lejos una luz, otra rendija, esta rendija estaba en la pared así que no se acercó mucho, no sabía quién podría estar al frente. Escuchó voces de mujeres. Reconoció las voces de sus sirvientas.

—Estúpido Richard como se atreve a despedirnos, como desearía saber dónde está esa niña para decirle "aquí está" ya para que nos deje en paz.

—¿Te atreverías a delatar a la señorita Integra? —. Preguntó Indignada una de las sirvientas.

—Ay sí, por su culpa nos despidieron.

—No, no es por su culpa ella sólo se está escondiendo de una muerte segura.

—¿Pero de verdad creen que el señor Richard la fuera a matar? Qué clase de persona podría matar a su propia sobrina—. Comentó una tercera sirvienta indignada.

—Ay niña, si en esta vida pasan hasta cosas peores, no me sorprendería que con lo ambicioso que es el señor Richard quiera toda la herencia para él.

—Yo ya termine de empacar ¿y ustedes?—. Dijo la primera sirvienta. Las otras dos asintieron y agarraron sus maletas y bolsas y se fueron.

—_Mi tío despidió a todos los sirvientes para poder matarme sin testigos _—. Pensó Integra, de momento ir a la cocina por algo de comida ya no le pareció tan buena idea. Si antes tuvo tiempo de esconderse fue porque aún no sabían que estaba desaparecida; pero ahora todos estaban pendientes de ella, buscando por todas partes, debe de haber gente en la cocina también. —Ya comeré cuando termine todo esto… si es que termina… no, todo debe terminar, de una o de otra manera… —. Las lágrimas fluyeron no sólo de tristeza, también por el agudo dolor de estómago. Volvió a sentarse encogiendo las piernas y con las manos se cubría el rostro.

—¡INTEGRA!—. Escuchó un eco que recorría los túneles. Supo que era la voz de su tío. _—¿Me_ _encontró?_—. Se preguntó alarmada. Volvió a escuchar ese grito que la llamaba, se secó las lágrimas y caminó hacia donde provenía el ruido.

Desde el techo pudo ver a su tío que tenía una copa de licor. Estaba en la sala principal gritando a todas direcciones esperando que dónde sea que estuviera Integra lo escuchara.

—¡SAL DE DÓNDE SEA QUE ESTÉS! Tenemos que hablar—. Bajó el tono de voz a uno más amble. —Podremos negociar esto, para que sea beneficioso para los dos… no tenemos que ser enemigos ¿verdad? Somos familia después de todo. Tu padre te encargó conmigo pero no puedo cuidarte si te escondes de mí.

—_¿Cómo se atreve a mencionar el nombre de mi padre?—_. Se encrespó.

—Sal, tenemos que ponerle una solución a esto—. Gritó por último.

—_Sí claro, su solución es matarme en cuanto salga de mi escondite._

Se quedó en silencio, esperando alguna respuesta. Esperando que Integra creyera sus palabras y saliera. Los guaruras que lo acompañaban se miraban unos a otros confundidos ¿acaso su jefe había perdido la cordura? Al ver que no pasaba nada aventó con furia la copa que tenía en la mano.

—¡MALDITA, TE VOY A MATAR, TE VOY A MATAR, ERES IGUAL DE PERRA QUE TU PADRE, ERES IGUAL QUE TU PADRE, IGUAL QUE TU MALDITO PADRE!

Tanto los guaruras como Integra se espantaron y se quedaron sin habla.

—¡¿Y USTEDES QUE ESTÁN MIRANDO?! ¡ENCUENTREN Y MATEN A ESA CUCARACHA!

—Sí señor—. Dijeron en coro y salieron volados de ahí, no precisamente con la intención de buscar a la niña sino más bien para alejarse de él.

Se dejó caer en el diván, no estaba ebrio en realidad, sólo había tomado dos copas, pero estaba frustrado, cómo esa mocosa pudo escaparse en su propia cara, ella lo subestimaba al igual que su hermano y al igual que su padre. Al parecer todos creían ser más inteligentes y aptos que él. Ya les demostraría a todos que él es mejor que todos y será mejor líder que Arthur una vez que acabe con la insolente mocosa.

Integra estaba asustada, ¿y ahora qué hago? Era la pregunta que siempre estaba presente en su mente. —_No tengo salida, Walter no llega… ya no creo que llegue… ¿me quedaré aquí para siempre? Si salgo me matará mi tío y si me quedo moriré de hambre, ¿Cuánto tiempo más estaré aquí?, ya no hay sirvientes que puedan llamar a la policía… están los soldados de Hellsing… tiene que haber una forma de llegar a su cuartel… y si ya están al tanto de todo y prefirieron servirle a mi tío… diablos no tengo a nadie en quien confiar ¿Papá por qué tuviste que morir ahora?_

Se volvió a acostar, extrañaba mucho a su padre, todos los momentos buenos y no tan buenos que vivó con él; a pesar de que su padre siempre estaba ocupado con sus deberes de Hellsing se daba un tiempo libre para jugar con ella al té o a las muñecas cuando era más pequeña. O la llevaba al parque o al centro comercial, hablaba con ella sobre su trabajo entre otras cosas.

—_Sin duda tuve el mejor padre_—. Sonrió con cariño. —_Te extraño mucho papá_—. Recordó todo lo que hablaron estos últimos días. Su padre creía que ella encontraría alguien con quien fuera feliz y que tendría hijos. Ella empezaba a dudar de que llegara a los trece. Pero entonces recordó también que le había prometido a su padre hacer todo lo posible por sobrevivir.

—_Pero habrá situaciones que estarán más allá de tus posibilidades. Cuando eso suceda, cuando tengas un problema que no puedas resolver… ve a las mazmorras, ahí está el arma secreta y la más poderosa con la que cuenta Hellsing, ve allí y eso te protegerá siempre_—. Esas fueron las palabras de su padre.

Un arma, su padre le había hablado de un arma que la protegería pero nunca le dijo cómo funcionaba o de que se trataba. —_Tal vez no todo está perdido. Sólo tengo que ir a las mazmorras y lo que sea que esté allí me salvará._


	5. Chapter 5

**Este es el penúltimo capitulo de mi primer fic, espero que les guste, había pensado en juntar el penúltimo con el último pero quedaba muy largo el capitulo y no quería aburrir a nadie XD pero bueno, este fic es mi debut espero su sincera crítica y que les haya gustado. Bueno eso es todo, los dejo para que lean el capi 5 ;)**

**...**

—Ya basta de juegos—. Se encolerizó Richard quien decidió no dormir y continuar con su búsqueda. —No me importa tener que voltear la casa de cabeza para encontrar a esa maldita rata. Y si es necesario tendré que quemar toda la mansión pero de aquí no sale viva Integra Hellsing.

—Según las cámaras de seguridad del jardín trasero y de la entrada no ha salido de la mansión, tampoco hay llamadas registradas a la policía o a ninguno de los miembros de la mesa redonda. Mis contactos no la han visto en las calles ni en albergues—. Le informaba uno de sus matones

—Sé que está aquí todavía en la mansión, es como si sintiera su asquerosa presencia. No podré dormir tranquilo hasta que la vea tres metros bajo tierra.

—Señor, ya hemos peinado todo el tercer piso. No hay rastro de ella, pasaremos con el segundo piso.

—Bien y esta vez yo iré con ustedes.

Integra no había dormido para nada, se había equivocado en un par de ocasiones y había tenido que regresar sobre sus pasos. No tenía idea de que hora era, de si era de noche o de día. No había podido encontrar rendijas que le indicaran si iba en buen camino.

Otra vez tuvo que decidir entre el camino de la izquierda o el de la derecha. Esta vez optó por el de la derecha. Siguió todo en dirección recta hasta que escuchó un ruido constante como de una máquina, pensó que se estaba acercando al cuarto de lavado y de ser así estaría cerca de las mazmorras; emocionada aceleró el paso.

Continuó caminando y doblo por un recodo a la izquierda siguiendo el ruido de la máquina. Al final del pasillo abrió los ojos desmesurados al ver que no era el ruido de lavadoras lo que se escuchaba sino el de un ventilador enorme con aspas metálicas que la jalaba hacia él, tenía que volver sobre sus pasos y para ello tenía que dar vuelta en U.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue ponerse pecho en tierra y cubrirse la cabeza, sentía que su larga cabellera podría enredarse con las aspas. Ahora ya no estaba tan alegre de tener el cabello muy largo. Sin embargo la fuerza del viento hacía que ella avanzara poco a poco hacia el ventilador. Se aferró con la mano derecha al suelo mientras con la izquierda contenía su cabellera que volaba hacia el ventilador. —No, no, no, no.

Richard y sus guaruras caminaban por el corredor del segundo piso encaminándose hacia las escaleras para bajar al primero.

—En el primer piso habremos de recorrer la biblioteca, la sala principal, el comedor, la cocina, los cuartos de la servidumbre… —. Robert le mostraba los planos de la casa a Richard pero calló de inmediato cuando la luz empezó a parpadear. El aire acondicionado cesó de repente. Se encontraban ahora a temperatura ambiente.

—Debe ser un desperfecto del sótano, estas instalaciones son muy viejas…—. Comenzó a decir Richard pero se interrumpió por una idea repentina. —¿Ya han revisado el sótano?

—Todavía no señor.

—¡Claro!… ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Qué mejor escondite para una rata que el sótano. De prisa, no hay tiempo que perder, vamos por esa rata.

Integra no se detuvo a pensar que fue lo que había hecho parar el ventilador, dio vuelta en U y regresó sobre sus pasos, siguió gateando lo más rápido que pudo. De alguna manera ya sabía hacia donde debía dirigirse, recorrió pasillos, dobló la esquina hacia la derecha luego hacia la izquierda y otra vez recto. Así estuvo sin parar hasta que por fin vio una rendija en el suelo. Se asomó por ahí y sólo vio paredes y piso de piedra. —Este es—. Dijo triunfante.

Pateó la rejilla hasta que esta calló de manera estruendosa chocando con las piedras. Se asomó nuevamente y vio que no estaba muy alto. Saltó. Se torció un poco el tobillo pero podía caminar. El lugar estaba pobremente iluminado con una luz blanquecina, había goteras cayendo incesantemente en un charco. Caminó hacia el final del pasillo, siempre mirando hacia atrás para cerciorarse de que nadie la siga.

Se encontró con una puerta metálica pesada que tenía pintado una estrella con cinco picos y una serie de símbolos alrededor, todo de color rojo. —¿Será aquí? Creo que me equivoqué.

Empujó la pesada puerta, la cual cedió con un estruendoso rechinido que hizo eco en todo el lugar. —¡Mierda!—. Maldijo, dejó la puerta abierta antes de entrar para que la pálida luz de afuera iluminara un poco el oscuro lugar, divisó lo que le parecían ser un par de piernas.

Entró, y cerró la puerta. Sus ojos poco a poco se fueron acostumbrando a la oscuridad, no le costó mucho pues los ductos de ventilación también estaban oscuros. Distinguió la silueta de una persona. —¿Hola?—. Se acercó más al sujeto, miró su cara, con horror se dio cuenta de que era un cadáver. Pero inmediatamente del horror pasó a la decepción. —¿Qué? ¡Un cadáver! ¿Papá qué significa esto? Se supone que esto me va a proteger… ¿pero cómo?… ¿matándolos del susto?

Se sentó al lado del cadáver. De cualquier modo no tenía a donde ir, ya no podría subir a los ductos, además ¿qué haría ahí? Su meta era llegar a las mazmorras para encontrar la gran arma de Hellsing y resultó ser un cadáver putrefacto. —_Yo esperaba encontrarme con un caballero de armadura plateada, no puedo creer que haya sido tan ilusa… ¿cómo un caballero iba a estar aquí encerrado?_—. Pensaba. —_Y a todo esto, ¿por qué habrán dejado aquí a este pobre sujeto? Como mínimo merecía una digna sepultura. _Si salgo viva de aquí te prometo que te enterraré… si no creo que te haré compañía. Dios estoy desvariando. No quiero morir… no ahora, no aquí.

Richard y sus matones bajaron corriendo las escaleras, él iba delante de los demás, nunca había sido muy buen corredor pero en este caso corrió con toda su alma sentía que estaba a punto de encontrar a esa rata de alcantarilla y quería ser el primero en dispararle.

Recorrieron las habitaciones que había en el sótano, sentía que cada vez estaba más cerca de encontrarla, al fin la mataría y podría dormir tranquilo. Al final llegaron frente a una puerta con una estrella de cinco puntas. Nunca había visto antes esa habitación. Abrió la puerta de una patada y como si hubiera encontrado el tesoro al final del arcoíris, ahí arrinconada en una esquina encontró por fin a Integra Hellsing.

—¡NO!—. Gritó frustrada Integra. Se puso de pie de inmediato.

—Excelente escondite para una rata como tú. Vas a pagar por habernos causado tantos problemas.

—Precisamente por esa actitud tuya mi padre me heredó a mí. Tú no eres digno de ser líder de Hellsing—. Estaba muy furiosa, indignada y frustrada.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? Haré que te tragues tus palabras—. Tiró del gatillo disparando en el brazo de Integra. Ella se agarró con dolor el brazo. —¿A caso creíste que tu muerte sería rápida? Prolongaré tu muerte hasta que supliques piedad…

—¡Señor Richard!—. Gritó uno de sus secuaces al ver al cadáver que se había inclinado sobre la sangre de Integra salpicada en el piso. Lamía el suelo con ansias.

Tanto Integra como Richard tenían la mirada fija en el ser revestido de cuero negro con las manos atadas a la espalda y cabello largo y blanco. Levantó la mirada mostrando unos ojos rojos como la sangre y unos largos y afilados colmillos.

—¡Pero qué diablos es eso!

—¡Disparen, mátenlos a ambos!—. Ordenó Richard, él que estaba delante de sus secuaces se colocó detrás de ellos al ver al monstruo.

El vampiro dio un salto situándose delante de Robert y de un tajo le arrancó la cabeza con la mano. Luego se movió hacia el segundo guarura y le atravesó el pecho con su mano enguantada. Saltó hacia el tercero y le encajo los dientes en el cuello rompiéndoselo en el acto. Al cuarto lo mató partiéndolo por la mitad moviendo su brazo como si fuese una espada muy afilada. Al quinto le arrancó un brazo y la cabeza.

Integra estaba paralizada. —_¡Un vampiro! ¿ Qué hace un vampiro en Hellsing?_

—¡Tú maldita no te quedarás con lo que me pertenece!—. Gritó Richard fuera de sí. Estaba a punto de dispararle a la niña pero el vampiro le apretó fuertemente el brazo hasta que lo separó de su cuerpo.

El vampiro miró a Integra y le dirigió una sonrisa lobuna. —_¡Mierda sigo yo! _

El monstruo se arrodilló ante ella. —Tu sangre es la primera que pruebo desde hace 20 años, estaba deliciosa—. Habló con voz profunda. Integra se quedó callada, estaba confundida ¿qué debía decir? ¿Gracias?; el vampiro sonrió complacido como si disfrutase de un chiste interno. Luego habló en tono más serio. —Estoy esperando órdenes señorita Hellsing.

—_¿Qué? ¿Este vampiro es mi sirviente? —. _Pensaba, de nuevo no sabía que decir.

—Hellsing es mío, ¡Hellsing será mío!—. Richard tomó una pistola con su único brazo y apuntó directo al pecho de Integra. Tal como había soñado, pero esta vez en lugar de morir, el brazo del vampiro atajó la bala evitando que se proyectara en ella.

—Tu sangre está podrida al igual que tu alma, alguien tan rastrero como tú jamás podrá ser mi amo—. Espetó el vampiro.

Integra tomó una de las pistolas que estaban en el suelo y apuntó hacia la cabeza de su tío. Él la miró con los ojos desmesurados. —¿Cómo te llamas vampiro?

—Me llaman Alucard—. Después de decir eso, Integra tiró del gatillo poniendo fin a la vida de su tío.

Hasta entonces, Integra se permitió suspirar con alivio y en ese momento sintió el agudo dolor en su brazo provocado por la bala. Toda su manga estaba manchada de sangre. Alucard retiró el brazo, pudo sentir el dolor de ella y se le antojaba chupar ese trozo de tela empapado de ese precioso y delicioso líquido.

—Yo… tengo que irme—. Se levantó y sintió un repentino mareo, tal vez por la sangre perdida, tal vez por la adrenalina o tal vez por el hambre.

—O tal vez sea por todo—. Dijo jactándose el vampiro.

Integra lo miró sorprendida. —¿Cómo pudiste…?—. Se interrumpió antes de terminar la pregunta para no quedar como tonta, su padre le había dicho que los vampiros podían leer la mente. Se sintió molesta consigo misma y con el vampiro por leer su mente así que le dio la espalda y caminó fuera de la habitación.

Se dirigía hacia la salida del sótano, tenía que comer algo y luego curarse la herida… o debía de hacerlo al revés.

—Al revés sería lo adecuado—. Hasta entonces se percató de que el vampiro la seguía.

—Oye tú deja de hacer eso—. Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta.

Al salir del sótano vio a todo el escuadrón de su padre en el vestíbulo de la casa, también había unos en el segundo piso apuntándole con sus armas. Integra no tenía un buen presentimiento pero no retrocedió, por el contrario se dirigió al capitán.

—Capitán Robinson, ¿qué significa esto?

—Eso precisamente, ninguno de nosotros queremos seguir las órdenes de una niña.

—¿Piensan renunciar?

—¡Ja! De ninguna manera señorita, tú acabaste con el líder al que nosotros preferíamos servir y pensamos hacer lo mismo contigo. Stephan—. Gritó y el soldado que estaba a su lado cargó su arma dispuesto a dispararle a la chica. Pero antes de que el sujeto disparase fue descuartizado en un montón de finos pedazos.

—¿Tú hiciste eso?—. Le preguntó al vampiro.

—No, fue él—. Respondió sonriente Alucard. Integra miró hacia dónde señalaba y con sorpresa y alegría vio a Walter. Este tenía unos guantes negros del cual salían hilos casi invisibles, de no ser por los rayos de sol que los llegaban a tocar nunca los hubiera visto.

—Wa… ¡Walter!

—Disculpe la tardanza señorita Hellsing, pero tengo el placer de presentarle a su nuevo ejército—. Dijo caminando hasta ella.

Antes de que Integra pudiera articular palabra alguna un escuadrón de soldados entraba por las ventanas y salían de la cocina y de la biblioteca hasta situarse en hilera detrás de los soldados traidores.

—Él es el capitán Ferguson, líder del escuadrón.

—A sus órdenes señora de Hellsing.

Integra asintió con la cabeza. —Capitán Robinson, queda usted relegado de su cargo por el delito de traición a la organización Hellsing, la traición no tiene cabida en esta organización y por ello deberá pagar. Capitán Ferguson ahora usted está al mando del nuevo escuadrón de Hellsing, y como primera misión le ordeno acabar con todos los traidores.

—Sí señora—. Respondieron todos los soldados en coro.

—Deme la orden señorita Hellsing—. Pidió anhelante Alucard.

—Alucard, no permitas que ninguno escape, ningún traidor debe salir con vida de aquí.

Hizo una reverencia. —Sí mi ama—. Corrió hacia los soldados traidores matándolos uno a uno;

por dónde quiera que miraba veía soldados disparándose los unos a los otros. Caían abatidos uno a uno los traidores.

—Walter—. Integra alzó la cara para mirar a su mayordomo. —¿Yo dije todo eso?

Sonrió. —Señorita pero que dice, usted es la líder y yo sólo obedezco sus órdenes—. En ese momento una bala iba dirigida hacia Integra pero Walter partió a la mitad el proyectil con sus hilos antes de que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca de su ama. —Este es un lugar peligroso, debo de ponerla a salvo.

—No Walter, yo me quedaré hasta que todo termine—. Recordó lo que le había dicho Sir Islands ella era la fuerza de sus soldados, ellos debían de ver su entereza para ganarse su respeto y su lealtad.

—Como usted ordene mi señora—. De cualquier modo Walter hizo una red con sus hilos cubriendo a Integra de los pies a la cabeza, para evitar que otra bala quiera proyectarse contra su ama.

El nuevo escuadrón parecía superior que el anterior, con cierta facilidad acababa con los enemigos y Alucard disfrutaba de aplastarlos, desmembrarlos, partirlos, romperlos, decapitarlos y morderlos. Todo era disparos, sangre y gritos.

Veinte minutos después cesó el fuego, los enemigos habían sido aniquilados. El nuevo escuadrón volvió a ponerse en fila delante de su líder, esperando una orden.

Integra no dejaba de mirar toda la sangre, los cuerpos, las ventanas rotas, las puertas destrozadas, el barandal del segundo piso despostillado, extremidades regadas por todas partes, todo el tapiz de las paredes arruinado. Sintió que el silencio de la sala se hacía cada vez más asfixiante así que habló mirando a los soldados delante de ella.

—Buen trabajo, lo hicieron excelente—. Su fase de líder de Hellsing se había esfumado por completo y parecía no querer regresar. Volvió a ser la chica de doce años polvorienta, hambrienta y herida. —Tú también Alucard estuviste bien…—. El aludido parecía decepcionado. Integra volvió a mirar los cadáveres. —¡¿Y AHORA QUIÉN VA A LIMPIAR TODO ESTO?!

Sólo se escucharon las carcajadas sonoras de Alucard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Este es el último capitulo de mi primer fic, gracias a todos por leerlo y por sus reviews, me halagan con sus comentarios :3. Espero que les haya gustado esta historia y que se diviertan leyendo este capitulo ;). Sin más por el momento, los dejo leer a gusto.**

**:::: **

Integra estaba siendo atendida por el médico de cabecera en el despacho de sir Arthur, el lugar estaba hecho un desastre pero Walter ordenó un poco antes de la llegada del doctor, por lo menos lo suficiente para que hubiera donde sentarse.

Walter le había dicho antes a Integra que en las misiones, los soldados siempre limpian la zona del crimen para que los civiles no se enteren de lo que ha sucedido, así que el nuevo escuadrón se estaba encargando de limpiarlo todo incluyendo el desastre del sótano.

—En una semana vendré nuevamente para retirar los puntos—. Decía el Médico.

—Gracias doctor.

Después de eso, Walter le preparó un almuerzo llenador, pues ya se había enterado de que no había comido nada en todo este tiempo. Integra le contó que se había escondido en los ductos después de escuchar a su tío que quería matarla. Y Walter le había explicado que la razón de su tardanza fue que no podía conseguir autorización para obtener un escuadrón pues no creían que los actuales soldados traicionaran a la líder.

Integra se devoró todo lo que le había servido Walter con gran placer, entonces recordó lo que le había dicho Alucard en el sótano y decidió parafrasearlo. —_Tú eres el primer almuerzo que como desde hace tres días, estuviste delicioso—._ Se dijo para sí.

—No deberías arremedarme—. Apareció de las sombras delante de ella fingiendo molestarse.

—¡Ya deja de leer mi mente!—. Estaba a punto de preguntarle cómo había aparecido tan de repente, pero nuevamente recordó que su padre le había dicho que los vampiros pueden desaparecer de un lugar, materializarse en otro y que podían atravesar paredes. Se sintió más molesta aún por estar a punto de hacer una pregunta estúpida y para colmo el miserable vampiro de seguro ya había leído su mente.

Alucard sonrió como respuesta a su pregunta interna e Integra prefirió cambiar de tema. —Walter se me olvidaba presentarte a…

—Ya lo conozco señorita Hellsing, bienvenido de nuevo lord Alucard.

—¿Lord? ¿Eres un lord?

—Él es el conde Dracula, en vida el príncipe de Valaquia: Vlad III Dracul—. Explicó Walter.

—¿Qué tu padre nunca te habló de mí?—. Ahora si estaba verdaderamente indignado.

—Pues no, la verdad no… bueno sólo sabía la historia del vampiro Dracula y había leído los manuscritos de mi bisabuelo, y también conocía la historia del príncipe Vlad, pero nunca mi padre mencionó que dicho personaje _vivía_ en las mazmorras. De hecho no te mencionó hasta que estaba convaleciente y no le dio mucha importancia.

Walter sonrió, la sincera respuesta de Integra le había dado un golpe bajo al orgullo del vampiro. Se lo tenía bien merecido por andar molestando a su ama leyendo su mente, deseó que Integra también se diera cuenta de ello para que pudiera disfrutar de su victoria.

—¿Qué es lo que tramas shinigami?—. Dijo Alucard al ver la sonrisa de Walter, él no podía leer su mente porque sabía cómo bloquearla.

—¿Yo? Nada Alucard.

—¿Shinigami? ¿Te refieres al ángel de la muerte?—. Intervino Integra.

—¿No lo sabías?—. Respondió Alucard. —Tu mayordomo no es tan amable como aparenta, cuando era más joven, hace muchos siglos, él era conocido como shinigami debido a esa habilidad de cortar a sus enemigos con esos hilos casi invisibles, la cual ya has podido presenciar esta mañana.

—Es cierto, me distraje con todo lo que pasó y olvidé preguntarte cómo es que puedes hacer eso.

—Ah bueno, es una historia muy larga, pasó hace mucho tiempo que ya ni me acuerdo cómo aprendí a hacerlo.

—¿Y por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

—No tenía importancia, además ya he dejado de hacerlo… bueno, sólo en casos de extrema urgencia.

—¿No extrañas volver a ser el shinigami que eras?

Walter sonrió divertido. —No, la verdad no, es más importante para mí cuidar de la líder de Hellsing que despedazar enemigos.

Integra sonrió. —_¿Qué haría sin Walter?_—. Pensó. —Bueno voy a tomar un baño, me retiro.

—Su baño y su ropa están en orden como lo pidió señorita.

—Gracias Walter.

Si la oficina de su padre parecía haber sido arrasada por un huracán, en su cuarto habían pasado dos huracanes; Walter había hecho lo posible para arreglar rápidamente su cuarto: colocó la cama en su lugar ya que la habían volteado, metió toda la ropa en los cajones correspondientes y en el armario, pero todavía estaban fotos, libros, muñecos y muchas otras cosas tiradas en el suelo. Sin embargo no le importó ver que muchas cosas que antes atesoraba estaban rotas en el piso.

** ::::**

Alucard desapareció de la oficina para materializarse en las mazmorras, los soldados habían hecho un trabajo impecable, no había ningún rastro de sangre ni ningún otro indicio de que allí se haya cometido una masacre. —_Al menos son buenos limpiando_—. Se dijo en sus adentros.

Toco la pared en la que hasta hace poco estaba encadenado, y quitó una a una las piedras que la componían, cuando terminó de removerlas todas, Alucard entró a una habitación en la que se encontraba un ataúd rodeado de cadenas cubierto por una polvorienta manta blanca.

Rompió sin dificultad las cadenas y de un tirón retiró la manta, dejando al descubierto un ataúd de caoba color negro y bordes de oro, en la parte inferior tenía escrito en letras doradas la frase:

_"Yo soy el ave de Hermes_

_Devoré mis propias alas _

_Para domesticarme"_

La tapa del ataúd se abrió por si sola y Alucard entró en él dispuesto a dormir, no porque estuviera cansado, había dormitado por veinte años y lo menos que tenía era sueño, pero odiaba la luz del sol y así evitaría verla. El ataúd volvió a cerrarse.

Meditó sobre su nueva ama y lo que había pasado. Él sintió su presencia cuando estuvo a casi a nada de ser triturada por un ventilador de los ductos, la adrenalina que corría por sus venas había hecho más intenso el olor de su dulce sangre. Así que atrofió la conexión para que se detuviera el ventilador. Luego de manera inconsciente le hizo saber hacia dónde debía dirigirse para que finalmente pudiera llegar a las mazmorras.

Él había podido percibir su miedo, cuando llegó su tío con sus matones ella estaba aterrada, pero se puso de pie y encaró a su tío. Ella sentía pánico hacia él pero al verlo que se arrodillaba ante ella su miedo se mitigó; después, ella no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la traición de sus soldados pero se sobrepuso y actuó como la líder que es, aunque no le duró por mucho. Sin duda la chica tenía potencial, de hecho tenía más madera de líder que Arthur o su padre antes que él. Podría atreverse a decir que tenía casi tanto potencial como Van Hellsing.

De repente sintió la presencia de Walter, pero eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención si no que iba acompañado del aroma de su nueva ama. El mayordomo se dirigió al cuarto de lavado y Alucard lo observaba oculto en las sombras.

En sus manos llevaba la ropa sucia de la joven ama, su ropa estaba llena de polvo, ensangrentada y sudada; cómo no se había cambiado en tres días debido a su permanencia en los ductos, su aroma personal estaba muy impregnado en sus ropas. Pero a Alucard todavía más que eso, le atraía la manga de su blusa manchada de su propia sangre.

Walter vio la blusa con gesto crítico. —Esta blusa ya no tiene arreglo—. Pisó el pedal del bote de basura y la echó. La demás ropa la puso en la lavadora. Walter se sentó en una silla y comenzó a leer el periódico mientras esperaba que la lavadora acabara con su trabajo.

—_Genial, ahora tendré que esperar a que termine de lavar_—. Se dijo con fastidio.

—¿Qué haces en la sombra Alucard? ¿A caso pensabas lavar tu ropa?—. Dijo burlón.

—Nada, sólo estoy aburrido y pensé en molestarte un poco.

—De ahora en adelante no tendrás mucho tiempo para aburrirte, cómo ya te habrás dado cuenta la señorita Integra no es aceptada por muchos y faltan cinco días para que se haga su ceremonia y sea nombrada por la reina como líder de Hellsing, en cinco días pueden pasar muchas cosas… necesitarás un arma.

Alucard sonrió, la idea de una batalla le agradaba, sólo _vivía_ para eso. Los tiempos de paz eran sus verdaderos enemigos, fue en tiempos de paz cuando Arthur decidió prescindir ser sus servicios y encerrarlo en las mazmorras. —Ya que estás en eso, también deberías de hacer pedidos de sangre médica, me muero de hambre.

—¿No acabas de comer hace un rato?

—Sabes que no es suficiente.

—Está bien, me pondré en ello en cuanto termine de lavar.

—_¿Por qué no ahora? Maldita sea. _—En verdad tengo hambre.

—Se necesita la firma de la líder.

—Bien, iré a pedírsela—. Ambos sabían que ella se estaba bañando, y precisamente Alucard lo había dicho para alarmarlo.

—¡De ninguna manera! Maldito vampiro degenerado, iré yo—. Walter se levantó de su asiento, rumbo a la habitación de su ama, pero claro que esperaría a que haya terminado de asearse.

—Al fin—. Alucard tomó la blusa del bote de basura y desapareció de nuevo regresando a su ataúd donde pudo chupar la manga ensangrentada a gusto. Aunque ya se había secado todavía tenía sabor, la manga pasó de un rojo oscuro a un rosa pálido. El ambiente del ataúd se había cargado con el aroma de Integra y a Alucard le agradaba. —_Bueno eso es otra cosa que debo reconocerle, la chica tiene buen sabor._

**::::**

—¿Para qué necesitamos tanta sangre médica?—. Preguntaba Integra todavía con el cabello mojado.

—Es el alimento del vampiro, se le tiene prohibido obtener sangre de personas así que se resolvió dándole sangre médica.

—Entiendo eso pero ¿por qué tanta?

—Los vampiros tienen un apetito voraz.

—Está bien, ya que, si con eso se puede mantener controlado al vampiro ese—. Firmó el pedido.

Al día siguiente, Walter le enseñaba a Integra todo lo que debía de aprender, cosas que por falta de tiempo Arthur no pudo enseñarle, también le entregó a Integra manuscritos y diarios de sus antepasados con información referente al vampiro de Hellsing y el modo de liberar sus sellos, entre otros rituales.

—Me alegra saber que este vampiro venga con un instructivo—. Expresó Integra provocando la risa de Walter, Alucard escondido en las sombras también sonreía.

En la noche Walter le dijo a Integra que la nueva arma de Alucard ya estaba lista y puso sobre su escritorio un estuche de cuero café. Integra lo abrió y vio una 454 Casull, una pistola semiautomática. —Wow, Walter te quedó genial, bueno ahora llama a…—. Ni bien terminaba la frase cuando Alucard apareció.

—Vaya que rápido… vistes diferente—. Alucard ya no usaba su traje de cuero negro, ahora usaba un sobretodo estilo victoriano de color rojo, una camisa blanca, chaleco y pantalones negros y unas botas de montar. Su pelo ya no era blanco y largo, ahora lo tenía negro y corto.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Pensé que no podía andar por ahí vistiendo de esa forma.

—Bueno como sea, aquí está tu nueva arma, vamos a la sala de tiro para que la pruebes.

—Será un placer.

Alucard tenía una puntería certera, él disparaba antes de que saliera la silueta, así que ni bien aparecía el objetivo ya tenía un agujero en la cabeza, en varias ocasiones rompía la silueta. Integra evito pensar en lo excelente que era disparando para que el vampiro no leyera su mente, todavía no aprendía a bloquearla así que para que no se enterara de sus halagos, evitaba pensar en ello.

Antes de que Integra se durmiera, Walter fue a verla a su cuarto para cerciorarse de que no necesitara algo antes de que él también se retire a dormir. —Gracias Walter pero estoy bien… sabes no he dejado de pensar que mi tío estuvo en el cuarto de mi padre prometiéndole cuidarme, pero cuando estuve en los ductos lo escuché que dijo que había estado esperando a que mi padre muriera para heredar Hellsing. Él estaba obsesionado con ser el líder pero ¿cómo pudo mirar a mi padre a los ojos y mentirle? ¿Cómo es que fingió todo este tiempo querer a mi padre cuando sólo deseaba su muerte?. Yo no entiendo cómo es que alguien pueda mentir de esa forma.

—Yo tampoco lo sé, el señor Richard era un tipo ambicioso y las personas por su ambición son capaces hasta de dañar a aquellos que les quieren sinceramente. Pero ya no piense en aquello, su tío ya está muerto y mientras yo viva nadie te lastimará, porque yo te defendería con mi vida.

—Oh Walter—. Integra lo abrazó fuertemente tratando de reprimir su llanto.

Mañana sería su ceremonia, Walter le había explicado cómo debía comportarse cuando fuera su nombramiento como líder, las palabras que debía decir y los ademanes que debía hacer. También repasó con ella quienes eran los nobles que conformaban la mesa redonda, entre otros nobles caballeros.

Integra estaba nerviosa, no tenía ni idea de que ponerse. —Ellos me rechazan porque soy una niña y si llevo un vestido con holanes les voy a dar la razón. Necesito algo más… regio—. Le decía a Walter.

Fueron a comprar al centro comercial y a las boutiques, Alucard estaba molesto porque lo habían despertado tan temprano, sin embargo su molestia se disipó un poco cuando Integra se probó un vestido azul marino de seda, entallado y sin hombros, le remarcaba su busto, cintura y caderas.

—No me gusta, siento que me veo como sardina, además está muy escotado—. Así era con todos los vestidos: está muy corto, muy escotado, muy largo podría tropezar, me veo escurrida, me queda grande. Y las zapatillas ni se diga, como el pie de Integra era delgado y pequeño las zapatillas se le salían o las correas le quedaban holgadas. —¿No tiene un número más pequeño?—Había pedido Walter.

—No señor ese es el más pequeño—. Respondió la dependienta. —Pero podría quedarle con unas plantillas. De cualquier modo no podía caminar bien con zapatillas altas, se le iba el pie de lado, o se tropezaba.

Alucard no era el único que estaba hastiado, Integra también estaba cansada de probarse ropa pero con ninguno se sentía a gusto. Mientras Walter discutía con la dependienta para buscar el mejor vestido, Integra y Alucard estaban sentados en los sillones del lugar. Los dos suspiraron con cansancio al mismo tiempo. —Sí, yo también pienso lo mismo, es tonto complicarse tanto por un vestido y unas zapatillas—. Comentó Alucard leyendo su mente.

—Oye deja de… ay ya olvídalo—. Se dejó caer en el respaldo. —Odio los vestidos, no son cómodos ¿siempre tendré que usarlos?

—Casi siempre, en reuniones y fiestas, pero usarás otros vestidos o faldas más formales para tu trabajo.

—¿Y siempre con zapatillas?

—Me temo que sí.

—Qué horror, ¿por qué la ropa de mujer es tan incómoda?

Él se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé, pero si estas tan cansada como yo ¿por qué no escoges el vestido azul marino, las zapatillas plateadas y nos largamos de aquí?

—Porque no me gusta, nada me gusta, no me veo como yo soy.

—Es por que estás acostumbrada a esos vestidos cursis, tu papá debió comprarte ropa más para tu edad y dejar de vestirte como niña de tres años.

—Mira quien habla, el que usa ropa victoriana, te informo que ya estamos en el siglo XX.

En ese momento llegó Walter con un vestido color crema, de corte imperial. Se le veía de maravilla, igual que los otros pero la señorita lo rechazó.

—Ay ya estuvo bien—. Dijo Alucard fastidiado, tomó el vestido azul marino, las zapatillas plateadas, y las puso sobre el mostrador. —Señorita también quiero la gargantilla de diamantes, esos aretes y el perfume de allá, ah y las malditas plantillas. Listo, Walter paga.

—Oye yo no quiero eso—. Protestó Integra.

—No me importa, y vas a caminar con zapatillas por toda la casa hasta que lo hagas bien.

—A mí no me hablas en ese tono.

—¿Eso es todo señor?—. Dijo la dependienta un poco asustada por la discusión después de pasar la tarjeta de crédito.

—Sí es todo, vámonos de aquí—. Espetó Alucard cargando a Integra sobre su hombro como si fuera un costal.

—¡Basta!, ¡bájame!, estás llamando mucho la atención.

—No la llamaríamos tanto si dejaras de patalear y gritar—. Integra se rindió de mala gana y dejó de protestar; pero como acto final, y para no sentir ese amargo sabor de derrota en su boca, le pateó el estómago al vampiro con tanta fuerza que hasta se inclinó un poco para atraer el aire de vuelta a sus pulmones.

**::::**

En la mansión, Integra estuvo caminando con el vestido y las zapatillas en la sala y subía y bajaba los cinco primeros peldaños de la escalera. También había ensayado su reverencia, le costaba trabajo arrodillarse con ese vestido tan entallado, pero finalmente lo había logrado hacer.

—Muy bien, creo que ya has practicado lo suficiente—. Dijo Walter. —Ya te puedes quitar las zapatillas.

—Al fin—. Integra se las quitó de inmediato y las aventó mientras extendía sus pies en la alfombra.

—Un momento—. Inquirió Alucard. —No ha ensayado el baile.

—No importa, no pienso bailar.

—Ah pero tendrá que bailar señorita, tendrá un baile en su honor y no puede desairar a quienes quieran bailar con usted—. Concordó Walter.

—Dudo que alguien quiera bailar conmigo.

Vestida como estaba, Alucard pensaba lo contrario. Integra era muy alta para su edad y con ese vestido aparentaba todavía más edad, supuso que con el maquillaje luciría aún mayor, tal vez de quince años; así que pretendientes que la ronden como moscas no le faltaran. Pero no lo dijo en voz alta, de alguna manera eso le desagradaba. —De cualquier modo debes practicar por si se da la ocasión. Ven yo te enseño.

—¿Tú? ¿Sabes bailar?

—Por supuesto, la duda ofende, como ya sabes yo fui un noble señor y bailaba con muchas mujeres bonitas. _Y más._

—Está bien—. De mala gana se puso las zapatillas, y con todo el cansancio del mundo se puso de pie. En un principio Integra le pisaba los pies a Alucard, pero después bailaba con soltura. Ya pasaban de las once y la señorita Hellsing se fue a dormir.

Walter estaba en la cocina y Alucard fue allá con el pretexto de sacar bolsas de sangre médica de la hielera. —¿Por qué Arthur la vestía de esa manera tan aniñada?—. Preguntó Alucard después de darle unos sorbos a la bolsa.

—Arthur siempre fue muy celoso con ella, sabía que Integra llamaría mucho la atención de los hombres cuando creciera, así que la vestía de esa manera para que siempre diera la imagen de niña.

—¿Entonces era la niña de papi?

—No tanto como eso, si la mimaba pero nunca de manera exagerada, siempre la trataba como su igual, como si se dirigiera a un adulto; le hablaba de guerras, de vampiros y otros monstruos no humanos y humanos.

—Ya veo, pero si pensaba que su hijita en algún futuro sería asediada por los hombres ¿no le advirtió también sobre ello?

—No realmente, no le habló de temas sobre su femineidad o sobre sexo hasta que cumplió los doce años y no entró en muchos detalles, de hecho le dijo que debía conservarse "pura" hasta el matrimonio.

Alucard sonrió. —Qué hipócrita.

—Tal vez, pero ella lo tiene en alta estima, cree que era un hombre muy recto, responsable y diligente.

—Vive engañada la pobre.

—Sí y no le rompas su ilusión, ella sola se dará cuenta de quién era su padre y si no pues no le hace ningún mal tampoco, no quiero que la hagas pasar un mal rato—. Alucard se dio cuenta de que Walter la quería mucho, tal vez como si fuera su hija. También notó que Arthur la quiso como nunca habrá querido a nadie, por eso tantos celos. —_Ella fue lo único que hiciste bien_—. Pensó.

**::::**

—Yo te nombro como Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, líder legítima de Hellsing y miembro oficial de los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda—. Decretaba la reina, tocando el hombro de Integra con una espada, mientras ella permanecía hincada sobre una rodilla y con la cabeza abajo. —Puedes levantarte. Serás una digna sucesora de tu padre, muchas felicidades—. Le dijo en voz baja sólo para que ella lo escuchara.

—Muchas gracias majestad—. Hizo una reverencia.

La fiesta en honor a Integra comenzó enseguida, y tal y como predijo Alucard muchos chicos se acercaron a Integra; eran hijos de nobles, bien parecidos y cada uno parecía una copia del anterior; la mayoría era mayor que ella: chicos de quince años, dieciocho y hasta de veintidós años, que era con el que bailaba actualmente.

Para Alucard ese sujeto fue el colmo y decidió rescatarla de él, fue hasta la pista y amablemente le pidió a Integra, el sujeto de mala gana la soltó. —Que se cree ese tipo, casi te dobla la edad.

—Walter me dijo que no puedo desairarlos. Ya me quiero sentar.

—Pero si te sientas, te invitaran a bailar otra vez.

—Lo sé… tengo una idea, vamos bailando hasta el otro lado de la pista y salimos por la puerta que da al jardín.

—Bien—. Y así siguieron el plan de Integra, se desaparecieron entre la muchedumbre que bailaba y se internaron en el jardín; tampoco quería ver a ninguno de los invitados que habían salido a fumar o platicar a gusto. Se sentaron en una banca, Integra estiró las piernas y recargó la cabeza en el respaldo mirando al cielo. Alucard se sentó a su lado muy atento a la vena yugular que se apreciaba azul en su cuello y luego posó su mirada en la cicatriz que tenía en el brazo, recuerdo del disparo que le diera su tío.

—Nunca uses zapatillas de tacón de doce centímetros, son destroza-pies—. Bromeó.

—Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez que quiera usarlas—. Respondió sarcástico, Integra se rió.

Luego habló en tono serio. —He leído los manuscritos de mi bisabuelo y de mi abuelo, ellos dicen que eres un monstruo terrible, una máquina de matar, y he visto lo que haces, presiento que eso no es lo peor que puedes hacer… pero no me pareces tan malo… eres molesto y me sacas de quicio pero… no sé… olvida lo que dije.

—Bien lo olvidaré, aunque tienes razón en algo: eso no es lo peor que puedo hacer, soy un monstruo todo lo que hago lo hago sin remordimientos. Pero soy tu sirviente y no debes preocuparte porque te haga daño, no puedo hacerlo porque tengo sellos que me restringen tocarte un pelo… y tampoco quiero hacerlo.

Integra respiró tranquila; aunque evitaba demostrarlo, Alucard le daba miedo, se había arrodillado ante ella y obedecía sus órdenes pero la matanza que hizo no le había dejado dormir todos estos días, no podía dejar de soñar que él podría hacerle eso a ella. También estaba el hecho de haber matado a su tío, ella nunca había matado a nadie y él recuerdo la perseguía.

—También deberías dejar de preocuparte por eso, si no lo matabas él te mataría a ti y sería él quien estuviera siendo nombrado hoy —. Dijo Alucard leyendo su pensamiento.

—Pero de todos modos no puedo sacar eso de mi mente… ¿cómo le haces para matar sin que te importe?

—Eso no te lo recomiendo, sólo los monstruos y los psicópatas no sienten remordimientos; sin embargo debes acostumbrarte porque no será la última vez que lo hagas, es parte de tu trabajo. Debes de preservar el futuro de Hellsing y tú eres ese futuro, no hay nadie que pueda hacer el trabajo que tú haces, eres la única heredera.

—Sí, tienes razón. Yo soy la heredera de Hellsing y es mi deber hacer lo mejor por Hellsing, por la reina y por Inglaterra.

Alucard sonrió, definitivamente estaba seguro que ella sería mucho mejor que su padre. Se quedaron en el jardín hasta que acabó la fiesta.


End file.
